Sunny Saffron
by sevenofdiamonds7
Summary: South Africa is one of the top destinations for travelers to discover everything they're looking for…including soulfinders. Uriel Benedict has waited for his time to meet his soulfinder and heads off to sunny South Africa in search of his true love. Saffron appears to be happy-go-lucky but is she keeping secrets from her past? What will happen when the past catches up with her?
1. Chapter 1

**So...here's my new story: Sunny Saffron :D It might help if you've read my previous stories about Victor and Will although I don't think it is a problem if you haven't :)**

**I will try and update as soon as possible although i'm not sure how frequent the updates will be at the moment since i have a gazillion exams :(**

**Please leave a review to tell me if it's any good :) **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Finding Sky...sigh...**

* * *

**Saffron's POV**

Light shines through the glass-less window of my house, waking me from me deep and somewhat peaceful sleep. The rusty old clock in the corner of the room tells me that it is half 5 in the morning-just enough time to get everything prepared. I silently creep out of bed, careful not to wake the two sleeping bodies on either side of me. Well…when I say bed it's really just an old mattress in the corner of the room. The springs had broken long ago but we had to adjust since we can't really afford a new one right this minute. It was a double mattress but when you have two little children curled up on top of you, it can feel quite small.

Well…when I say little children…they aren't that little anymore. My son, Josiah, is now 10 years old and already taller than me. My daughter, Tazzia, is now 6. Tazzy was quietly sucking her thumb; her mass of curly hair was spread out on the pillow around her. Jos was snoring soundly and occasionally muttering to himself. Sweet.

Despite it being half 5 in the morning, it was warm since this is South Africa and it is always warm in South Africa. I get to work, boiling the tap water to get rid of germs so it is fit for drinking. After that, I then use the remanding hot water to wash the dirty clothes and hang them on the line in our small back garden to dry. By six o'clock I gently wake my children to tell them to get up.

'Mamma?' Tazzy called out, her voice still groggy from sleep.

'Good morning Tazzy, Morning Jos.' I smile at them. Jos groans and buries his face in the pillow.

'Come on, Jos. We need to get going or the queue will be extra-long.' I moan.

We only had one room in our small house so in order to shower we had to use the public showers down at the beach. The only time you can avoid waiting for ages is by getting up at the crack of dawn. Gradually, Tazzy and Jos pull themselves out of bed and start getting ready. I try and tame Taz's wild hair into two braids since she complains when her hair is left loose. Everyone says that Taz and I look alike: we both have the same dark brown hair in tight curls, we're both small (although Taz's height is excusable because of her age) and we both have the same facial features. However, Taz and Jos's skin is slightly darker than my caramel tone.

Once everyone was ready, we finally got out of the house. There wasn't a lock on the front door, in fact there was barley a door since the hinge was coming loose. It was okay because although we lived in a slummy area, I knew everyone who lived here and we were all friends; friends that look out for each other. That was why I ran away here after I got pregnant with Taz. I needed to find people to keep me safe encase he comes to find me. For the first time in my life, I felt safe here.

It was a twenty minuet walk to the beach, half 7 when we arrived, and already the beach was coming to life. We joined the queue for showers with Tazzy chattering away all down the line. Half the time she doesn't even know what she's talking about; she just likes the sound of her own voice. Jos looks out at the sea and watches the waves roll in. Jos is kind of the opposite of Tazzy. He is somewhat quiet and reserved- not shy, just thoughtful.

After we use the public showers and pull on some clean clothes, we walk up to the fruit smoothie bar where I work. It was a miracle I got the job really. Sandra, the owner, gave it to me because she was also a savant. She says that us savants need to look out for one another so she hired me, despite me having to look after a toddler and being 9 months pregnant with Taz, without any education. She couldn't look after the smoothie bar because of her arthritis so she helped me out by caring for Taz and Jos when they were babies. Everyone loved Sandra although Sandra demanded that we all call her Grandma, regardless of the fact that none of us are related to her.

Jos gave me and Jengo a hand lifting the crates of fruit into the bar because he might only be 10, he was a lot stronger than me. Jengo was a good friend of mine who worked as a bouncer in a nightclub in the evenings. He also worked afternoon shifts as a lifeguard since he had four younger brothers and sisters to care for. He was built like a body-builder, so he lifted up the crates as though they were as light as a book. I, however, needed Jos to help me.

By 10 o'clock, the beach was in full swing. There were speakers set up on the golden beach which blasted the latest songs for the tourists to listen to. That's where Tazzy spends most her time: dancing. She spends days making new routines and showing off her dance moves in front of the tourists since she is the biggest show-off I know. Lots of people work down here by the beach: lifeguards, shop keepers, bar tenders…In their free time, they all gather round the dance corner and have some kind of dance off with each other; normally Tazzy wins.

Jos usually hangs with his friends on the beach playing football, volleyball, cricket etcetera. Most people who live in the area spend their days on the beach seeing as not a lot of the children in the poor area can afford to go to school and a lot of adults have work at the beach. If I could wish for one thing, it would be for Jos and Taz to go to school since I never got the chance and I want them to have a good future. They seem to have fun though: playing on the beach all day, watching the waves tumble into the shore. Some people would describe it as a luxurious lifestyle.

Normally around lunch time they would both come into the smoothie bar to get a fruity drink and something to eat. Tazzy chats away about her new dance, pestering me to come and watch after my shift. Tazzy carried on chatting to Jos and me so we would occasionally nod or say 'yeah' to show we're listening.

'What do you think, mama?' Tazzy asked me suddenly. I look to Jos for guidance of what to say but he just shrugs, laughing quietly to himself.

'Sorry, what was that sweetie?' I ask.

Tazzy dramatically rolls her eyes. 'My soulfinder mama. I'm going to look for my soulfinder.'

I smile fondly at her. 'I know Taz. Not right now though, you don't have a passport?' I smile at her. I didn't want to tell her the truth, that soulfinders are rare. I've been telling my children about the magic of soulfinders as soon as they were old enough to understand. Who cares if it probably won't happen? It gives us something to hope for and in a world like this; you have to hold on to hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**I managed to write another chapter :D Again, i'm not sure when the next will be but i'll try my best :D I hope everyone's exams and stuff are going well! Enjoy and please please review! :D**

* * *

**Uriel's POV**

We're back at the airport again. We spent less than a week in Amsterdam, much to my mum's disappointment. She really liked it there and I think she bullied my dad into taking her there for their anniversary. Will and his soulfinder, Dolly, were keen to leave Amsterdam before Dolly's father gets released on bail from prison. I wasn't complaining since I've waited for what feels like a lifetime to find my soulfinder. I was also very nervous; what if I can't find her? What if she has a boyfriend? What if she doesn't speak the same language?

Will told me not to worry and promised me that he and Dolly would stay in South Africa with me until I found her. I was the only Benedict left without a soulfinder and it was somewhat depressing. Not that I made my feelings clear to anyone since I didn't want their sympathy; just knowing that my soulfinder was alive and out there was good enough for me.

We had a couple of hours before the plane was due to arrive so everyone split up with soulfinders to look around the airport. They all sort of forgot about me, even mum and dad. I guess when you have a soulfinder, you overlook everyone else. Instead of making a fuss about it, I decided to go off on my own and have a drink in the café.

I sat out on a chair near the window so I could look out and watch everyone. I liked doing that…watching people; trying to imagine what their life is like: whether they had kids, what kind of house they lived in, the kind of music they like… I guess that was why I liked my job so much. I worked as a psychiatrist so studying people's behaviour comes natural to me. My gift helped a lot at work as I could look into the patients past to see if there was an event which caused them to act the way they did, then I could help them get over it.

A woman zoomed past in a sharp black suit, trailing a plain black suitcase and trying to balance in skyscraper heels. She was probably running late for her new job in a swanky office. She looked stressed and a little nervous so she was obviously in an unfamiliar place. A young couple walked holding hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes; almost as if the rest of the airport was a blur and the only thing in focus was their partner. Probably newlyweds. Who knows maybe they're soulfinders.

My attention caught on to a small child who was silently crying on a bench in the centre of the airport. Everyone seemed to be too busy to notice. She was only about 4 or 5 with silvery blonde hair which was braided in two plaits on either side of her head. She was clutching a small, worn out toy giraffe in her hands. Having just finished my coffee, I decided to go and see if she was okay.

'Hello? Are you lost? Would you like me to help you?' I ask gently, crouching down so I am eye-level with the small girl.

'My mummy said that I mustn't talk to strangers' She sobbed.

'Your mummy is very smart to tell you that. Did you lose her?'

The little girl nods her head; Tears slip down each of her rosy cheeks. I have a quick look through her past memories to see if there's anything that might help. I see her walking behind her mum, staring into the shop windows as they walk past. Suddenly she spots a toy doll with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She stares at the doll for a while, trying to imagine how good it would be if the doll was hers. When she looked round, her mum was nowhere to be seen. She wondered aimlessly for a while in search of her but finally gave up and sat on the bench, crying.

'What's your name?' I ask softly

'Mary. This is Gerald' she whispered and pointed to her toy giraffe.

'That's a pretty name, Mary. My name is Uriel, why don't you and Gerald come with me to the information desk? Then we can find you mummy?' I smile comfortingly.

'How?'

'Well… they put a message on one of those big speakers so your mummy can hear where you are. Then, she will come and find you.' I smile.

Mary hesitated for a moment before nodding and taking hold of my hand. She was looking hungrily at the bag of sweets I was carrying, which I brought for the plane journey.

'Hey, why don't you have them? It might make you feel a bit better.' I smile and hand Mary the packet of sweets which she takes gratefully.

'So, Mary, are you here on holiday?' I ask

'Yes. Me and my mummy went on holiday to Amsterdam but now we have to go back home.'

'To England?' I ask, guessing by her accent.

'Yes. Where's your mummy?' She asks me.

'With my daddy somewhere. Shopping probably. I'll have to go and look for them soon. I'm going on holiday to South Africa, you see.'

'I heard they have Lions there.' Mary warns me.

'I'm not afraid of lions; they're just like big cats. Did you know that they have Giraffes in South Africa too?'

'Like Gerald?'

'Yes although the Giraffes in South Africa are a little bit bigger than Gerald.' I chuckle.

Once we reached the information desk, the person behind the desk put an announcement across the speakers in the airport. Mary didn't want to wait on her own so I sat in the chair next to her, sharing the bag of sweets.

'Will my mummy be angry that we missed our flight?' Mary asks nervously.

'I think that she will be so relieved that she found you that she will scoop you up in a big hug and won't mind about getting a later plane.'

'Good. I don't want to get in trouble.'

Mary and I talk a little longer about the other types of animals in South Africa and she tells me about her holiday in Amsterdam. After about 10 minutes of waiting, a young woman comes running over to us, dropping her suitcase. Mary beamed and ran to hug her mother.

'Oh Mary! You scared me so much!' Her mum exclaims, hugging Mary tightly.

'I'm sorry mummy.' Mary starts sobbing again

'Hush now. I've got you. We best get going, there's another plane that leaves in 20 minutes.'

'Okay. This is Uriel, mummy. He is going to South Africa and they have Giraffes in South Africa like Gerald.'

'Thank you so much for helping my daughter! I don't know how to repay you.' Her mother says to me.

'No need. Mary was good company.' I chuckle and hand Mary the rest of the sweets. 'Here, you can have them.' I smile at her.

'Thanks Uriel. It was nice to meet you.' Mary says politely.

'You too. Have a nice journey home.' I smile and leave Mary in the care of her mother.

_'Uriel? Where are you? We were supposed to meet 15 minutes ago?' _My father said telepathically.

I sigh and head over to the meeting place where everyone was already waiting. Some of them looked a little guilty that they left me to go around on my own.

'Hey man, what have you been up to?' Xav asks me once I arrive.

'I made a friend called Mary. She was sweet.'

'Ohhhh, what kind of friend?' Xav asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I roll my eyes at him. 'Mary is 5. She got lost in the airport so I help her find her mother.' I explain.

'Saint Uriel to the rescue.' Will laughed.

The plane journey wasn't too bad. I sat next to Dolly and Will although Dolly had the window seat since this was her first time on a plane.

'Are you excited yet?' Dolly asks me grinning.

'Very much so. What about you? It's your first time out of Amsterdam after all?'

Dolly took a deep breath. 'What if the plane falls from the sky?' She asked, alarmed.

Will just laughed 'that's not gonna happen, Princess. I promise.'

The plane started moving up into the air and Dolly started freaking out. She had her hands clamped tightly over her ears and was squeezing her eyes shut, murmuring 'were going to die' over and over again. The engines creaked and groaned a little, causing the floor of the plane to shake and tremble. Will tried his best to comfort his soulfinder but she wasn't having any of it.

'It's okay, Dolly. It's just turbulence. It happens all the time.' I explain but she wasn't really listening to me. In the end we had to get Xav to calm her down.

She was okay when we were in mid-air since the shaking stopped, although she still refused to look out of the window. Will and I had to brief Dolly about the dangers of South Africa since she was incredibly naïve and her father never told her the dangers of the world.

After a couple of hours, the air hostess announced on the speaker 'We have now arrived in South Africa.'

A huge grin spreads across my face as it is beginning to feel more and more real. I sit back and relax, picturing my soulfinder in my mind and trying to plan out what I would say to her once we meet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter :) We broke up from school early so i had time to write some chapters :) I might even be able to finish chapter 4 and upload it later :D please review!**

* * *

**Saffron's POV**

'Saff! Yo Saff! Can I get a drink?' Jengo, my best friend, yelled and bounded into the smoothie bar and jumped up onto the stall.

'Sure you can Jengo! I'll make it extra sweet seeing as it's your birthday!' I grin at him and start blending together a mixture of fruits.

'So…what's it like being 27?' I ask.

'The same as being 26?'

'God…you're practically middle age.' I tease him and hand him his drink.

'Taz wants to teach you a new dance. She's already shown me. She's pretty damn good.' Jengo says

'I've got a break in about 20 minutes.'

'Also Jos wants to know if you can play volleyball with him and his mates.' Jengo grinned.

'I don't know why he wants me to play. I'm so small; I can never reach the ball.' I roll my eyes.

'Jengo! Hoe is jy my seun! How are you my boy?!' Grandma Sandra called, walking into the smoothie bar with her walking stick. South Africa has two main languages: Afrikaans and English. Mainly we spoke in English since this was a tourist area although Grandma was very proud of her African heritage and often spoke both languages.

'Grandma! So nice to see you!' Jengo exclaimed and hugged her. Grandma had this effect on people which made everyone feel like a kid again; despite the fact the Jengo was about 6ft 4.

'Saff, would you get me a drink, sugar?' Grandma said, pointing her walking stick towards the melons.

'Of course Grandma.' I smile and pull out a chair next to Jengo for her to sit down.

'How's business Grandma.' Jengo asked.

'Good good. Saffron's my star girl.'

'Thank-you Grandma.' I smile

'So how are you going to celebrate your birthday, Jengo?' Grandma asked.

'Just hang around the beach. Play with the kids. I can't really afford much, you know.'

'I know, dear.' Grandma smiled sadly. A lot of people understand because you simply can't afford much in this area. We all tried our best to look after our kids but the truth is: it is just too expensive. I hated not being able to get my kids lots of presents on their birthday- I could probably stretch to maybe a football or some new hair clips but that was it.

'Mama! Will you come and dance?' Tazzy asked coming into the smoothie bar.

'Tazzia my darling! Give grandma a hug!' Grandma said, engulfing Tazzy in a tight cuddle.

'Hallo Grandma!' Tazzy grinned.

'My break's in 10 minutes Taz.' I tell her.

'Nonsense! Saffron, Jengo, you go and dance with Tazzia now! You go enjoy yourselves. I'll take care of the bar.' Grandma smiled and ushered us all out.

_'Mama! You wanna play volleyball?' _Jos called out telepathically to me.

_'Give me 20 minutes. Taz asked first. Sorry.' _I say, blowing him a kiss.

'Right, mama. First you have to go like this, and then bend your leg like this.' Tazzy directed me and I copied her. There were quite a lot of people hanging around the dance corner. Tazzy and her friends spent all their time here dancing or plaiting each other's hair. Guys who worked shifts spent their breaks here as well, showing off their dance moves and just having fun.

'Yo, Saff and Taz! Your go!' Jengo yelled from the centre of the crowd.

'Ugh Jengo! I'm awful.' I complain although I let him drag me to the centre of the crowd.

'Nonsense, hot stuff! Just shake that cute ass of yours and you'll be fine.' Jengo laughed as the crowd stepped back to let us dance.

Someone starts the music and Rihanna's voice fills the beach. Jengo started dancing to the music, playing up the crowd so they all clapped in time with the music.

I raise my eyebrows at his attempts and put my hands on my hips.

'Well then, hot stuff, show us what you got.' Jengo said breathlessly.

I let the music fill my body, right down to my bones. I sway my hips left to right and move my body in time with the music. The crowd cheer and laugh with enjoyment.

As the music finishes, Tazzy skips over to me and Jengo to decide the winner.

Tazzy pursed her lips together before saying 'It's a draw.'

'Come on Taz, I think we both know I won that hands down.' Jengo laughed.

'Excuse me? Are you defying the judge?' I ask Jengo.

'Whatever, I'll just have to beat you at volleyball instead.' Jengo rolled his eyes and mussed up the top of my hair.

Tazzy finally allowed me to leave so Jengo and I could play volleyball with Josiah and his friends. Jos was incredibly sporty and often came back all sweaty and sandy. Despite being a child, Jos was the man of the family. He always looked after Taz and me, making sure we were all safe and no one was giving us any bother. It makes me feel guilty because he never really had a proper childhood. I was just a child myself when I gave birth to him so he had to grow up fast. The first four years of Jos growing up was the worst. I was in a real bad place and I knew I had to get out of it; especially when I got pregnant with Taz.

Jos wanted to be on the opposite team to me since he claimed that I was easy to beat. Jengo reluctantly agreed to be on my team to make up for my height, or lack of height. I'm only just 5ft but my mass of curly hair makes me look a little taller. I spent most of the game just standing around since I couldn't even reach the balls flying over my head. Everyone joked around, mainly at my expense but I didn't mind. As long as my kids were happy, I was happy.

Sure I would be nice to have someone to make me happy, like my soulfinder for instance, but that's just a dream…a fantasy…a bedtime story to make my children sleep easy at night. I'm 24 years old with two children. Even if I did find my soulfinder, I'm not sure whether my soulfinder would want to father my kids. He might even have kids and a family of his own. So I guess my soulfinder will just have to stay a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one night :D Anyway, I hope you like it! Please leave a Review :D**

* * *

**Uriel's POV**

We touched down in South Africa shortly after the air hostess made her announcement. The first thing that hits you is the heat. We arrived during the summer season in South Africa so temperatures reached around 25 degrees Celsius. I was beginning to wish I didn't wear jeans.

We had to travel to place in South Africa named Port Shepstone because that's where Crystal said she'll be. That's as far as Crystal could find out so I guess I'm just going to have to look around for a while. We rented out these two large houses in the holiday estate in Port Shepstone. There was a four bedroom house and a three bedroom house which were positioned right next to each other.

'Right. Let's have Zed, Sky, Phee, Yves, Crystal and Xav to stay in the four bedroom house with me and your father and the older ones stay in the other house, okay?'

'Mum, stop fussing. We're not kids anymore.' Zed complained.

'You are still a kid, Zed.' Trace pointed out.

'Trace you're in charge of your house. Be good everyone. Especially you William.' My mother said.

Will pulled an angelic expression 'when am I ever misbehaved, mother?'

Dolly rolled her eyes at Will. 'It's okay Karla, I'll keep him under control.'

Me and the 'older ones' lugged our suitcases into the hall of the house. It was a really nice house: the kitchen was clean and modern; the living room had decorative pictures and a large flat screen TV. I could really get used to living here. As soon as we got through the door, Trace, Diamond, Will and Dolly rushed off to have first pick off the rooms and to investigate the rest of the house. Rogue, Victor's soulfinder, handed baby Samuel to Victor and ran off after them. Victor looked at Samuel and then at me.

'Oh no Vic…Look after you own baby, I need to unpack.' I start to object but it was too late. Victor had already put baby Samuel in my arms and ran off after Rogue. I looked at Samuel and sighed.

'Right then, Sammy, let's see if we can get the TV to work.' I say, taking him into the living room.

We went round next door to have dinner with everyone else- takeaway pizza seeing as no one could be bothered to go food shopping. After dinner I got a call from my friend, Tom, who also worked as a psychiatrist.

'Hello Tom?'

'Hey, Uri. How's things going? Any news?'

'We've just come back from Holland and arrived in South Africa a couple of hours ago. Oh, and my brother got married as well.' I laugh.

'Christ! Another one? Your mother must be one happy lady. Which one was it this time?'

'Will. I think you met him at that party a while back.'

'Was he the loud one?'

'Possibly, or you could be thinking of Xav. How have you been anyway?'

'Not great. I've been stuck at home with some kind of sickness thing.' Tom groaned from the other end of the call.

'Nasty stuff.'

'Yeah, I probably got it from the kids. Sickness travels round playschool like the bionic plague.' Tom laughs.

'That's kids for you.'

'Anyway, I was ringing to tell you that the David says that he's sorry and he knows you're on holiday but he needs you to email your client report so they can put it on the files.'

I sigh 'Damn. I haven't even written it yet.' I groan.

'Anyway, best be going. The kids are pestering me to play.' He laughed.

'Okay, Tom. I'll see you soon. How much did this call cost?'

'I fortune I bet.' Tom chuckled.

'I'll pay you back when I get home.'

'Cheer's mate.' He said before hanging up.

Tom was a little older than me but we got on really well. He normally complained about his kids being a nuisance although it was clear that he loved them so much. Honestly, I was jealous about his family. Every evening, after work, Tom went home to find his beautiful wife and his kids who were absolutely devoted to him. I saw the way his kids looked at him: as though he was superman or someone. I had to go home to an empty house and normally eat a quick and easy meal since I'm not a fan of cooking.

'Was that work?' Mum asked once I hung up the call.

'It was Tom. I have to write a report.'

Mum huffs 'don't they know you're on holiday? You work too hard, Uri.'

'No it's fine, mum, I like my work.'

'It's getting late. Rogue and I should probably go home at put Samuel to bed.' Said Victor.

'Okay, I won't be long after you.' I say to Victor.

I didn't get much sleep that night; partially because baby Samuel started crying but also because I was too excited. I was awake by 7 in the morning because I forgot to shut the curtains so the light woke me up. It took a while for everyone to get out the house. In fact, we didn't leave until after lunch as everyone else was still jet lagged from flying. Crystal said that my soulfinder would be by a beach so that's where we were heading. We weren't sure where to go and dad said we shouldn't take the hired car since we don't actually know where it is so we thought we would walk around for a bit.

Port Shepstone was kind of strange since it was obviously split up into rich areas and poor areas. We were staying in the richer area where there was a modern looking town and nice houses, but after walking for a while in no particular direction, we found ourselves in a shabby looking place, surrounded by dodgy houses and litter all over the streets. People were eyeing us up strangely, as though they didn't trust us. Will and dad said they sensed danger and my brothers held their soulfinders close to them. Even Baby Samuel stopped crying which was a miracle.

'I think we might be lost.' Trace said quietly.

'Why don't we ask for directions?' Dolly asked sweetly.

'You're not going to talk to anyone, Doll. They don't look very happy to see us.' Will whispered.

'I'll go ask those children over there how to get back to the town. At least we would know where to go from there?' I suggested.

'Hello? Do you speak English?' I asked the little boys who were sitting on a run-down brick wall. They looked at me perplexed.

'English?' I ask again.

'Yeah. What do you want?' One of the little boys asked, looking at me suspiciously.

'Sorry to bother you. My family and I have just arrived and we're trying to get back to the main town. Could you give us directions?'

'How much?' Another boy asked.

'Umm…20 rand?' I suggest getting out my wallet. That was about the equivalent to 2 and a half dollars.

'Deal.' Said the boy who looked about 8.

He quickly told me how to get to back to the richer town and in exchange I gave him some money. After I thanked him, he ran off with his friends.

'We're not far from the town. Only about a 20 minute walk the kids said.' I told my family after returning.

'Um, Uri? I think they might have nicked your wallet?' Zed frowned.

I pat the pocket of my jeans and sure enough, it wasn't there anymore.

'Should we tell the police or something?' Karla asked.

'Nahh it's fine. I didn't bring much money with me. They probably needed it more than me anyway.' I smile, brushing it off.

Although I am a psychiatrist, I couldn't read Victor's expression. It was sort of a mixture of surprise and confusion and other emotions.

'What?' I ask Victor

'Nothing, man. You're just a good guy…that's all. Your soulfinder is lucky to have you' He smiled.

'It's getting kind of late now. Why don't we go back to the town for the drink and head to the beach tomorrow?' I suggested since I knew everyone was getting a little tired from walking around a lot.

'You sure man?'

'Yeah, I can spend the whole day at the beach looking for her then.' I smile and we head off back to the town. I spent the journey back looking out for anyone who looked around my age and trying to contact them telepathically but none of them were savants. It didn't matter though because I knew my soulfinder was out there somewhere and not far away.


	5. Chapter 5

**REALLY should be revising but writing is so much more fun! Anyway, here is the next chapter, pleasee leave a review or favourite or follow it :D**

* * *

**Saffron's POV**

'Next please.' I call to the next customer in line.

'Hi, can I have two banana and strawberry smoothies please.' Said a young American boy with glasses who had his arms wrapped around another girl.

'Sure you can.' I say and start making the drink. 'Are you here on holiday?' I ask the couple.

'Yeah, we're here with our family.' The boy said.

'From America?' I ask, guessing by his accent.

'Yeah, well Phee here is from England.' The boy smiles.

'Well I hope you guys enjoy South Africa. You certainly picked a nice time to come, we've had beautiful weather.' I smile and hand over their drinks.

'Thank-you.' The girl said and handed me the money.

'_Mama I just scored a hat trick.' _Jos told me which made me smile.

'_Great! What's the score?' _

_'We're winning 5-3. Do you want to play? Taz said that she will play if you do.'_

_'Okay then. I need to finish this shift first though. It's busy today.'_

**Uriel's POV**

Victor and Rogue decided to take Samuel round the town since the beach would be too hot in the sun for a baby. It was a nice beach: the sand was fine and warm to touch. The sea was a brilliant blue colour which glittered as the sun hit the surface. It was crowded with people from all over the world but mainly people from Africa. Sport seemed like the main event on the beach. There were football matches going on, Volley ball, cricket and dancing. The dancing was interesting to watch. I didn't know much about dancing although I could tell that these people were good. There was one girl in particular who stood out.

'Damn, that girl can move.' Xav said, nodding in the direction of the little girl I was looking at.

'She must only be about 5?' Sky said in shock.

I couldn't help but to look out for any girl my age on the beach to see if they were my soulfinder although when I tried telepathy on them, it was clear that they weren't even savants.

'Corrr, these smoothies are delicious!' Phee exclaimed, coming back with Yves.

'What flavour have you got?' Asked Sky curiously.

'Strawberry and banana. Wanna try some?' Phee offered Sky a sip of her drink.

'You're right! It is delicious! I want some. Where did you get it from?'

'Up over there.' Said Yves pointing to the strand of kiosks.

'Uh, you're not going without me.' Zed said, holding onto Sky's arm to stop her from running off.

'If someone is going, could you get me one too?' Will asked which surprised me because I thought he was asleep. It turns out that he was sunbathing like all the girls.

'Hey look, I'll go get the drinks. I want to have a walk around anyway.' I said getting up.

'Cheer's Uri.' Will said, lying back down again.

It was a nice little smoothie bar, smelling of sweet and fresh fruits. It was empty as well, seeing as the last customers had just walked out with their drinks.

There was a young girl behind the counter who was mixed race with flawless skin and a halo of dark curly hair that just about reached her shoulders. She was wearing a tiny pair of blue shorts and a white vest top and was dancing around the smoothie bar with bare feet, wiping down the tables. She looked so beautiful, she reminded me of an angel. She had the voice of the angel as well. I wasn't sure what she was singing as it sounded unfamiliar but it reminded me a bit of a lullaby.

I wondered whether there was a chance that she could be my soulfinder. I was really hoping she was but she looked far too young for me. I decided it was worth a shot anyway. I mean the worst that could happen is for her not to be a savant, and I would just have to try and forget her beautiful voice and stunning looks and try and move on.

'Can I help you, sir?' She asked me smiling. I looked away, embarrassed, since I realised that I just stood there staring at her for the past minuet or so.

'Umm…I was…I was…' I stammer.

_'I was wondering whether you're my soulfinder.' _I bite my lip nervously.

The girls eyes widen in surprise and she drops the glass she as holding and is smashes on the floor, though she didn't even seem to notice.

_'You're my soulfinder?!'_ She exclaims as a wide grin spreads over her face. Her voice shoots through my mind like a whole explosion of fireworks. When she smiles, it's like everything stops and revolves around her- like the sun. I smile in amazement and step forward to her. She reaches her arms around my neck and kisses me, sending a flock of butterflies around my stomach. It feels natural, as though I've known her my whole life.

'Wow.' I say, breathing heavily. I'm not sure if I could manage to speak any other words.

'My name's Saffron.' She smiles shyly. Her voice sounded smooth like caramel. She spoke English although her South African accent was evident.

'I'm Uriel. God I'm so glad I found you.' I say, pressing my forehead against hers.

'How did you find me?' She asks in surprise.

'My brother's soulfinder is a soulseeker.' I explain, not once looking away from her beautiful, chocolate coloured eyes.

'Did you come here with your brothers?' She asked

'Yup. All 6 of them. They all brought along there soulfinders as well.' I laugh.

She steps back a little and I notice that her foot is bleeding from where she dropped the glass. I pick her up by the waist, since she is as light as a feather, and put her on the counter to have a look at her foot.

'It's fine, really. Just a scratch.' She starts objecting.

'I'll take you to my brother. He's a healer.' I decided, using a cloth to wipe away most of the blood to see if there are any bits of glass left in the wound.

'Saffron? What on earth is going on in here?!' An elderly looking woman exclaimed as walked into the smoothie bar with her arms on her hips.

'Grandma, this is my soulfinder. He is called Uriel.' Saffron beams.

'It's nice to meet you.' I say, holding my hand out to the lady although she ignores it and pulls my into a tight hug, planting two kisses on each cheek.

'Oh you are a lucky boy! Very lucky indeed. Lucky, lucky, lucky.' The woman sang whilst she congratulated us both.

'I know, ma'am.' I reply smiling.

'Call me Grandma, dear. I am everyone's Grandma.' She said and then noticed Saffron's foot. 'Ah, Saffron, my dear, you are hurt?' She asks.

'It's fine, Grandma, Uri said his brother can help.'

'Well what are you waiting for, girl? Go spend time with your soulfinder.' Grandma smiles warmly.

'Are you sure, Grandma? I'll work tomorrow if you like.' Saffron offered.

'Nonsense, girl, take the whole week off. I can manage here.' Grandma ordered, ushering us out of the stall, Saffron scooped up in my arms.

'Well, your Grandma seems nice.' I say as I carry her down the beach.

'She isn't my real Grandma. Everyone calls her Grandma.' She explained, smiling.

'I can't wait for you to meet my family. They're going to love you.'

'Well I'm sure I'll love them just as much.' She smiled. I bent down to kiss her curly hair, never wanting to let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter :) i hope you like it, please review/ favourite/ follow**

* * *

**Saffron's POV**

The boy whose arms I was in was my soulfinder. My soulfinder! I keep repeating the word 'soulfinder' in my head, again and again until it doesn't even sound like a word anymore. Uriel was incredibly good looking. He had dark hair with natural blondish highlights, warm and friendly hazel eyes and a smile which just made you want to join in with him.

'What's your gift?' He asks suddenly, surprising me.

'Emotions, I can make you feel different things like happiness for example.'

'Are you using your gift on me now?' He accuses.

'Nope. That's just the magic of soulfinders. What's your gift?'

'I can read the past: people's memories and stuff.'

My body stiffens in his arms and I hold my breath.

'What's wrong?' Uriel's face is mixed with confusion and worry.

'Nothing. It's just that…the past should stay in the past.' I say quietly.

'What's your surname?' He asks, sensing my distress on the subject of past and purposely changing it.

'I don't have one, or I don't remember it anyway. Why?'

'I want to know everything about you. I'm Uriel Benedict.'

'You have a nice name Uriel.' I smile.

'You can call me Uri. So does everyone call you Saffron, or is it Saff?'

'Saff mainly. Only Grandma calls me by my full name.'

'That's my family, up there.' He says pointing to a large group of people by the dance corner.

'Wow, you take up nearly half the beach!' I laugh.

'Yeah. That's not even all of them. My other brother and his wife and baby are at the town today.' He chuckles.

'Hey, Uri, that doesn't look like a smoothie?' One of the boys laugh.

'Everybody, I would like you to meet Saffron. My soulfinder.' Uriel says proudly, beaming to his family.

Uriel mother gasped and got up to congratulate us both.

'Oh well done!' She exclaimed and then noticed my foot. 'Oh no, you're bleeding. Xav, get over here.'

'It's really fine Mrs Benedict.' I say as Uriel puts me down on the ground and sits next to me.

'Call me Karla, dear.'

'How did you manage to cut your foot?' Xav asks.

'I dropped a glass. Uriel kind of surprised me.' I giggle as Xav places his hands on the top of my feet. It was a strange feeling; sort of like pins and needles but it was sort of pleasant.

'Are you okay? Are you hurt?' Taz asks curiously, coming over to where I was sitting with the Benedicts.

'I'm fine, Tazzy. More than fine actually. Go find your brother; I need to tell you both something.' I grin at her and she runs off to the football match.

'Hey that's that little girl who dances, right?' Another girl with blonde hair asked.

'Is she your sister?' Uriel asked.

'Tazzy is my daughter. She's always dancing. She's a big show-off.' I laugh. A lot of people seemed surprised at this. I wondered whether they were looking down on me but none of them looked disapproving.

'But your 24, right?' Xav says.

'Yup' I say, not really wanting to go into detail about the circumstances of my pregnancy.

'She looks just like you.' Uriel smiled.

'Yeah, we get that a lot.' I laugh.

'Mama, is everything okay?' Jos frowned as he got closer. I could tell that he didn't like me sitting so close to Uriel as he gets a little protective of me.

'Everything's fine, Jos. You remember when I told you about soulfinders, right?'

Jos and Tazzy nod. 'Well, this is Uriel. He is my soulfinder. This is his family.' I tell them, smiling.

Taz's eyes open wide and she throws herself at Uriel, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

'My name is Tazzia but you can call me Tazzy or Taz.' She says excitedly to a very scared and surprised looking Uriel.

'Tazzy, calm down.' Jos rolls his eyes and sits down next to me.

'So are you going to be our dad now? Can I call you dad?' Tazzy asked Uri enthusiastically.

'Ummm...if you like.' Uriel said, looking at me in surprise.

I groan, blushing deep red. 'Tazzy, quit embarrassing me.' I moan.

'But mama, I'm happy.' She objects, nestling into Uriel's arms.

Jos and I exchange a look and roll our eyes at Taz's behaviour.

'It's lovely to meet both of you.' Uriel smiles at Jos.

Tazzy suddenly gasped and quickly hurried over to the small girl with blonde curly hair. The boy sitting next to the girl tightens his arm around the girl's waist out of protection.

'Wow! You've got beautiful hair.' Tazzy exclaimed, running her fingers through the surprised girl's hair.

'Tazzy!' I complain.

'No it's fine.' The girl smiled at me, letting Taz braid her hair.

'Your daughter is very confident.' Uriel's father chuckled warmly, smile lines appearing around his eyes.

'That's one word for it.' Jos laughs.

'Sorry, dear, what was your name again?' Karla asked Jos.

'Josiah, ma'am.'

'And you're Saffron's son?'

'Yes ma'am.' Jos smiles. I could see everyone trying to work out in their heads how old I was when I got pregnant. It didn't help the fact the Jos looked a little bit older than 10 as well.

'So polite!' Karla exclaims. 'Some of my boys could take a few lessons off you.' She said, glaring at the boy sitting next to the blonde haired girl.

'Thank-you ma'am.' Josiah said politely.

'Call me Karla, dear. Let me introduce you to the rest of the family.'

'So…did you get all of that?' Xav asks me after Karla goes round with the names.

'Umm…' I frown.

'It's okay, it takes a while for the names to sink in.' Uri chuckles.

'Hey, you work in the smoothie bar, right?' The boy who brought a smoothie asked…Yves I think.

'Yes, did you enjoy your smoothies?' I ask smiling. Tazzie had finished playing with Sky's hair and had gone back to sitting on Uri's lap, looking very comfortable indeed.

'They were delicious!' Phee exclaimed.

'Josiah! We need some more players for Volleyball!' Jengo shouted from across the beach, jogging over towards us.

'Jengo! Mama found her soulfinder.' Jos said, looking pleased for me.

'No kidding! Nice to meet you, man, I'm Jengo. Congratulations by the way.' Jengo grinned, offering his hand to Uriel.

'I'm Uriel, it's nice to meet you too.' Uriel grinned.

'Well, we need a lot more players if anyone's up for it?' Jengo asked around.

'Sign me up.' Xav said, finishing healing my foot. It was amazing, almost as though there hadn't been a cut at all.

'Go on then.' I say

'Yeah, I'll play.' Said Uri

One by one, most of the Benedicts decided to come and play with us. Jos ran over with Jengo and his friends.

'Come on, dad!' Tazzy yelled before running off after her brother.

'Congratulations, son. Welcome to fatherhood.' Saul said smiling and clapped Uri on the shoulder.

'Sorry. I could tell her to stop if you like.' I say apologetically to Uri.

'No, no. It's fine. It's just a little strange getting used to it.' Uriel laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I didn't win but I sure had a lot of fun. All of the Benedicts were extremely competitive and gave Jos and his friends a run for their money. Karla insisted that me, Tazzy and Josiah come round their house for dinner. Uriel said that we should stay the night since it's quite a long way home. He said that he would walk us home where we could get our clothes and everything together whilst the rest of the Benedicts go and make a start on dinner. It's so strange because the day started off as any other day and just got stranger. I mean…what are the chances?


	7. Chapter 7

**So tired. There are probably a few mistakes since i wrote this half asleep :/ i hope you like it :) Please review!**

* * *

**Uriel's POV**

Saffron, Tazzy and Jos lived in the rough area of Port Shepstone where we got lost yesterday. They didn't seem edgy walking through the labyrinth of unstable buildings but then again, they had no reason. Everyone we walked past smiled or said hello to Saff and only gave me a suspicious look.

Saff suddenly gasped and stopped, staring in the distance. Jos and Taz didn't seem to notice and carried on walking.

'Are you okay?' I ask with concern. Saffron looked at me and then looked back in the distance.

'Yeah. I just…just thought I saw someone.' She said. I knew she wasn't okay though. Saff was scared. She did a pretty good job at hiding it although I knew she was keeping something from me.

Saff lived in a tiny, run-down house which looked as though it could collapse any second. The windows were just holes in the walls and the door wasn't properly attached.

'We won't be long.' Saff smiled and led me into her small house. I couldn't really believe that she lived here with her two children. There was a broken old mattress in the corner of the house which I could only assume they all slept on. In the other corner there was a small stove and packets of rice. They didn't have any belongings as such; there were just 3 small boxes on the other side of the room where they kept their belongings and clothes.

'Where do you live dad?' Tazzy asked, gathering together her clothes and a raggedy old dolly from her box.

'Well, I'm currently staying in a house in the holiday estate up by the town but normally I live in my house in Denver, in America.'

'Sorry, our house probably seems really small to you.' Saff said, looking embarrassed.

'No, no. Your house is…nice. I'm not sure about the area though. The people outside were looking at me as though I was an alien or something.' I say, lying about the house.

'Yeah, there not used to strangers. There all lovely though, we all look out for one another.'

'That's nice. It's good to have people to look out for you.'

_'Hey, Saff, are you sure everything's okay. You looked quite startled out there?' _I ask telepathically so Taz and Jos couldn't hear.

_'Honestly, I'm fine. You don't need to worry.'_ She sent back, giving me a dazzlingly warm smile that could almost convince me that everything was fine. Suddenly I felt relaxed and calm. Not worried about anything. I knew that Saff was using her gift on me but I was too relaxed to care.

'Okay, I think we're all ready.' Saff smiled at me.

'Well then, let's go and get something to eat. Victor and Rogue said they'll sort dinner out so we just have to pray that Rogue didn't cook it.' Uriel winked at me.

'That would be bad?'

'Yes. She tends to experiment with food a lot.' I faked shuddering, causing Jos and Tazzy to laugh. Tazzy took my hand and Saffron took my other hand as we walked to my house.

'Wow.' Jos breathed once he saw our house.

'Are you really staying here, dad?' Tazzy asked, her eyes wide and her mouth formed a little 'o'

'Yes, I have to share it with all my siblings so it doesn't feel as big when your inside.' I chuckled and led them in.

'_God, he must think we live in a shoe box compared to this._' Saffron's thoughts leaked into my mind.

'_Of course not sweetheart.'_ I reassure her.

'Wow! You have a TV and everything, dad!' Tazzy exclaimed, standing in the doorway of the living room.

The living room was filled with the rest of my siblings and their soulfinders. Victor and Rogue raised their eyes and the 'dad' bit.

'You're a dad now Uri?' Victor asked amused.

'Apparently so.' I laugh 'Hey, why don't I show you guys to you rooms?'

We had one spare room with two single beds where Taz and Jos were going to sleep. It was a plain room; obviously the house decorators had run out of budget when it came to decorating it but that didn't faze Jos and Tazzy; they treated it as though they were staying in Buckingham palace or something. Saff and I left Taz and Jos to explore the contents of their rooms. I wasn't quite sure where Saff was going sleep since there weren't any beds left but I guess she could leave her stuff in my room anyway.

As soon as we got into my room I shut the door and pushed her up against it.

'I've wanted to kiss you all day.' I murmur against her curly hair. I press my lips against hers and her body melts against mine. I don't know how I lasted so long without my soulfinder. Having her lips pressed against mine felt like the most natural thing in the world.

'Um, I should probably mention that there aren't any beds left.' I say sheepishly, reluctantly breaking away from her soft, velvety lips.

'Oh that's fine; I can sleep on the floor I don't mind.' She shrugged, not looking bothered.

'No! Of course not! Look…I'll sleep on the sofa. You can have my bed.'

'Don't be silly! I'm a guest here. I'm not going to kick you out of you own bed.' She laughs against me.

'Well you're not sleeping on the floor.' I say defiantly. 'Why don't you share my bed?' I say, blushing red since I didn't mean to say it out loud.

'Okay.' She pecks little kisses around my mouth and face. 'Thanks again. For your hospitality.'

'Don't thank me. You mine now, my family: You, Jos and Tazzy.' I say holding her tightly against me.

Luckily for us, it was Victor who made the dinner. We had to eat our dinner on our laps in the living room since we couldn't all fit round the table. We had tomato pasta and pizza for dinner which was a huge hit with Saff, Jos and Taz who had never tried pasta before.

'This is delicious, Victor.' Saff said, cheerfully.

'Thank-you, Saffron. At least you think so.' Victor smiled at me before glaring at Rogue.

'I never said it was bad. I just questioned your cooking methods.' Rogue glared back although she was only joking.

'I can't believe you've never tried Pasta before.' Sky exclaimed.

'It's not really a popular dish around here. I can't see why, its lovely.' Saff replied.

'So what do you eat around here?' I asked.

'Normally just rice and chicken and whatever's at the market.'

'And fruit.' Tazzy said with her mouthful.

'Tazzia! Close your mouth when you're eating.' Saff say sternly, although it's clear that she isn't really angry.

'So do you guys have any cool powers?' Will asked

'I can be invisible.' Tazzy grinned. Her power was kind of ironic since Tazzy always seems to want to centre of attention.

'How?' Yves asked, looking interested.

'Like this.' Tazzy beamed and then disappeared although I could still see her in the mirror.

'Tazzy still has a reflection.' Yves said, trying to think how it is possible.

'Yeah it sucks. I can only stop people from seeing me but it doesn't work with mirrors.' Tazzy said, making herself known to everyone and carried on eating.

'What about you, Josiah?' I asked.

'I can control pain.'

'Like…make people feel pain?' Xav asked, suddenly a little wary of Jos.

'Yes. But I can also stop pain.' Jos explained.

'So you're like a human morphine?' Xav laughed, relaxing.

'Yes. I want to be a doctor when I grow up.' Josiah replied, smiling.

'Brilliant choice. All the girls love a doctor.' Xav winked making Jos burst out with laughter.

'Saff can control emotions.' I said proudly.

'Really? That's so cool.' Sky smiled.

'Any emotion.' Victor asked.

'I think so, yeah.' Saff replied.

'Can you do it on me?' Xav asked eagerly.

'Well…okay then.' She says, biting my lip to hold back her laughter. All of a sudden, Xav burst out in tears, much to the surprise and amusement of his brothers.

'Is that you doing that?' She asks in shock.

'Yes.' Saff laughs as Xav stops crying.

'Wow….' Was all the words Xav managed to say, whilst wiping the tears from his eyes.

'You could have chosen a different emotion.' He accuses light heartily.

'I think it was great seeing you cry.' Zed laughed.

'I'm never going to live this down.' Xav groaned, laughing.

Shortly after dinner, half of the family went back next door since it was getting late now. I helped Saff put the kids to bed which was easier said than done.

'But I'm not tired, daddy.' Tazzy complained whilst yawning.

'You must be tired because I'm exhausted.' I laugh.

'Are you sure you two will be okay here on your own?' Saff fussed, smoothing down Josiah's duvet.

'Yes mum. We'll be fine.' Jos smiled reassuringly. It just hit me how adult Jos appeared. On the way home, Saff told me that Jos was 10 although he seemed a lot older. It wasn't as much the way he looked but he had a sense of maturity and responsibility that people only get when they are older. He takes it as his role, being the man of the family, to look after his mum and sister which is strange considering he is only just a kid.

'Goodnight, Tazzy. Goodnight Jos.' I smiled.

'Night, Uriel.' Jos replied.

'See you in the morning, dad.' Tazzy mumbled, half asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took a while, but here it is: chapter 8 :D Updates should be slightly quicker now since it's half term :) Please review and i hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Saffron's POV**

Uriel was perfect. I loved him so much already. So much that it scared me a little. I thought that my soulfinder would run a mile with Tazzy declaring that he was her father in the first 2 minutes of meeting him. He seemed to be taking the fact that I have kids quite well.

After putting the kids to bed, Uri and I collapse onto the bed, exhausted. I turn my head to see Uri staring at the ceiling with a huge grin on his face.

'What are you smiling about?' I ask, leaning on his chest so I can stare down at his face.

'I'm just happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy.' Uriel smiled.

'You don't mind…that I have kids do you?' I ask, worried.

'Of course not, sweetheart. I love your kids. You're my family now.' He says, staring into my eyes.

'I love you.' I say quietly, resting my head against his chest. 'Is that weird? That I love you and I haven't even known you for a whole day?' I laugh nervously.

'I think it's the most natural thing in the world. I love you too, Saff.'

'I'm exhausted.' I yawn against his chest after a while.

'Go put you pyjamas on.'

'I don't have any.'

'You can wear one of my t-shirts.' Uriel smiled and walked over to his suitcase where he hadn't yet unpacked. He held it up against me.

'Might be a little big. You're tiny!' He chuckled, handing me the t-shirt. I stare at him raising my eyebrows slightly.

'What?' He frowns

'Gentlemen turn around, or so I've heard.' I say as Uriel blushes red and turns to face the wall.

I quickly tug of my top and pull Uri's top over my head. It almost reaches my knees it's so big.

'Are you decent?' Uri asks, still facing the wall.

To answer his question, I reach up on tiptoes to put my hands around his neck to turn him around and kiss me. Uri folds his arms around my body, lifting my legs and wrapping them around his waist so he can carry me to the bed. We kiss until we both run out of breath and are forced to move apart.

'You're so amazing.' Uriel murmurs against my ear before yawning.

'And you're so tired.' I laugh and snuggle down under the covers. Although this is such a big bed, much bigger than the one at home, me and Uri sleep right in the centre, cuddled up to each other; my body fits around his like a missing jigsaw piece to a puzzle. It's ironic that I spend most nights wishing there was more space on the bed with Taz and Jos but with Uri, I wouldn't mind if it was the smallest bed in the world. Not long after, I can hear Uri's soft and gentle snores beside me and I am soon to follow.

**Uriel's POV**

I was standing in the middle of a zoo. I had no recollection of how or why I ended up here; all I knew was that I was at this zoo. I tried desperately to look for Saff but the zoo was so crowded, I kept getting hit by visitors. Mary was at the zoo too. She was standing next to the giraffes, holding Gerald. I could hear Saff calling my name although it seemed to be coming from all directions. Occasionally I would spot her curly hair in the midst of the crowd but as soon as I pushed my way through to her, she was gone.

After making many wrong turns, I found myself getting away from the crowds of people to a more peaceful part of the zoo. The trees rustled gently in the breeze and the long grass sway from side to side. It was calm and tranquil here so I decided to have a break and sit in the long grass with the sun warming the skin of my face.

Suddenly, something taps me on the shoulder. I turn round to see who it is, only to find that it's a lion. I panic and stumble backwards; trying not to make any sudden movements encase it snaps and bites my head off. Then I notice that the lion isn't making any attempt to kill me. In fact, it's crying. I felt myself strangely warming towards this large creature and cautiously step closer towards it. I slowly reach my hand out towards its forehead so I could gently stroke its mane. After a while, I reach down and hug the lion, growing more confident by the fact that it hasn't killed me yet. The lion doesn't hug back; it sobs and thrashes from left to right in fear.

Something hits my face, waking me up abruptly. Saff is crying in her sleep, twisting and turning, desperate to escape her nightmare.

'Saff! Saff wake up!' I whisper, gently shaking her shoulders.

She opens her eyes in a panic and struggles to get out of my grasp.

'No. Please. I don't want to do this anymore.' She sobs, moving away from me.

I turn the bedside lamp on so she can see that it's me and that I'm not going to hurt her. As soon as she realises who I am, she stops struggling and cries against my bare chest. I hold her against me, gently rocking her like I would do a child, murmuring soothing things.

'Are you okay now, sweetheart?' I ask softly as her crying slows down. She nods in reply.

'Look, I know you're keeping secrets from me Saff. Please, let me help you. I can help you but only if you let me in. Show me what you're scared of.' I say, remembering back at her house when she used her gift on me to stop me from asking questions.

'No. Not your gift. You'll see too much. I don't want you to see everything.' Saff whispers.

'Tell me then. Please Saff, I can help you.' I plead, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

'You might not like me if I tell you.'

'Saffron. I love you. I would never ever judge you. You could tell me anything and I would not think badly of you.' I say defiantly, lifting her chin so she can look into my eyes so she knows I'm telling the truth.

'Okay.' She whispers, unsurely.

'Start with the person you thought you saw by your house.'

Saff hesitated before saying 'I thought I saw my uncle.'

'And that would be bad?'

'Very bad. He…is not very nice.' She says carefully.

'Not very nice to you? Did he hurt you?' I guess.

'Yes. But it was okay because I ran away from him when I got pregnant with Jos. I didn't think he would be able to find me here.'

'Are you sure it was him?'

'No. Maybe I just imagined it. I don't know.'

'I promise Saff, I will always keep you safe. No one will hurt you ever again.' I murmur, rubbing her back reassuringly.

'Thanks Uri.'

I pause before saying 'when I woke you up, you said that you didn't want to do this anymore. What did you mean?' Saff hesitated and looked away.

'Please, you can trust me sweetheart.' I say grabbing hold of her hand.

'I-I thought you were…someone else.'

'Who?'

'I don't know. Just a man.' She says. Another silent tear slips down her cheek.

'It frightened you.'

'Please, you have to understand, I had no choice. After I gave birth to Jos, I couldn't afford to look after him. We had no food. All the food I could afford I gave to Jos.' she starts. I rub the back of her hand encouragingly.

'But it wasn't enough. I had to pay rent so-so I…I sold myself.' She says quietly.

'For sex?' I ask calmly although deep down, I was angry: angry at the men who used her like some piece of meat, angry at myself for not being there for her. If Jos was 10 then she would have only have been 14 or 15 at the time and that thought made me sick.

Saff nods and looks away with shame.

'You're angry.' She says quietly.

'No! No sweetheart. I'm not angry at you. I'll never be angry at you. I'm angry at myself. I just wish I could have been there for you.' I say, holding her close to my chest. 'I promise Saff that I will look after you from now on. You and the kids. You don't need to worry about money or anything ever again.' I say truthfully.

'I love you Uri.' She whispers.

'I love you too Saff. Always.'

I tuck Saff up under to duvet quilt and sit up next to her, stroking her hair.

'I don't think I can sleep.' She murmurs. I sit up and reach for my flute in its case on the window sill.

'What's that?' Saff asks curiously.

'A flute. Close your eyes, I'll play something for you to sleep.'

I play quietly, a slow and soothing tune: a lullaby to help her sleep easy. My fingers move naturally over the flute to play smooth, beautiful notes, each one forming part of the song. When I play my flute, it's almost like I can relive the past. The music transfers me to another time completely. I'm remembering back when I was a child and I had to play a solo performance for the school music and when I finished, the whole hall roared with applaud.

Victor's voice suddenly burst into my head, jolting me out of my nostalgia. I put the flute to one side only to see Saffron, fast asleep.

_ 'Look, I know you're some kind of genius, Uri, but is it really necessary to practice at two in the morning?'_

_'Sorry Vic. Saff was scared. She had a bad dream.' _I say, not wanting to tell Vic Saff's secrets.

_'Is she okay?'_

_'She's asleep now.'_

_'Do you want to talk about it?'_

_'It's not my place to say. That's Saff's business. Thanks for offering though.'_

_'Anytime, man.'_

_'Night Vic.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It really makes my day :D Here is the next chapter, not much is going on in this one so i apologies in advance. I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

**Uriel's POV**

It was morning and I was only half asleep. Too tired to open my eyes just yet but my mind was actively awake and thinking about what Saff told me last night. I worked as a psychiatrist so I was used to horrible stories of the past but this was different because it happened to my soulfinder. You couldn't tell just by looking at her since she always appears to be a ray of sunshine, brightening up everyone's day. She spends all the time trying to keep her kids happy and to look after them but she has never allowed anyone to care for her.

Suddenly, something climbs up onto the bed, kneeling on top of me on all fours; their hands padding my bare chest like tiny paws. I open my eyes only to find a beaming face with a mass of curly staring down at me, inches away from my own face.

'Morning dad!' Tazzy exclaims from on top of me, her smile so large it spreads right across her face.

'Good morning Tazzy.' I smile.

'Uncle Vic said that I should wake you up.' Tazzy says. I wonder what Victor thinks about being an uncle?

I stretch my arms above my head and quickly, before she could react, grab Tazzy and turn her over so I'm bending over her. I tickle her stomach, causing her to shriek with surprise and wriggle from side to side.

'What on earth is going on in here?!' Saff exclaims, half asleep.

'Oh you're not getting out of this so easily, isn't that right Taz?' I sent Taz a mischievous grin which she returned.

Tazzy and I start tickling Saff, much to her objections. Saff tries squirming away but we have her trapped.

'Stop!' Saff laughs.

'Never.' I growl but after a while, I have to stop since tickling actually takes a lot of effort and my arms were beginning to hurt. We all collapse in a breathless heap next to each other.

'Right than Tazzia. We should probably make a start on breakfast.' I sigh.

'Would you like some help?' Saff offered.

'No we're good thanks, sweetheart. You go and get ready. There's a shower down the hall if you want.' I say, lifting Tazzy from the bed. Tazzy wraps her legs round my stomach like a monkey so I just carry her downstairs.

'Did you like your wake up call?' Victor grinned from the kitchen.

'Well I'm certainly awake now.' I chuckle. 'Good morning, Jos.' I smile at Jos who was sitting at the table, holding baby Samuel.

'Morning Uriel.'

'Does anyone have any plans for breakfast?' I ask around but no one seems to have decided anything.

'hmm what about a Fry-up? We went and got eggs and bacon and stuff yesterday?' I suggested.

'Good idea, Uri.' Trace agrees and designates us all roles to help make the breakfast.

We had everything prepared for when Saff came downstairs to the kitchen.

'There you are, Curly, I was beginning to wonder whether you fell down the drain or something.' I chuckle.

'Sorry, I fell in love with your hot water.' She grins making me feel slightly guilty as we all take hot water for granted.

'Wow this looks delicious!' She exclaims, taking a seat in between me and Jos.

'I helped make it mama!' Tazzy declared proudly.

'Well maybe you should be a chef when you're older.' Saff laughs.

'No mama, I'm going to be a pop star or an astronaut. I haven't decided yet.' Tazzy says honestly.

**Saffron's POV**

Not long after breakfast, the rest of Uri's family came round and spread out around the house, mainly occupying the living room. I gave Uri a hand with the washing up while the kids sat in the living room with the others.

'So, what are we doing today?' I ask.

'I'm taking you out.' Uriel grinned, flicking some bubbles at me.

'On a date?' I ask, flicking bubbles back.

'Yes.'

'What about the kids? I can't leave them.'

'Don't worry; I've sorted it all out. Taz is going to go shopping with the girls and Jos is going to stay and watch the soccer on TV with the men.' Uri smiled.

'I don't know, Uri. I feel mean leaving the kids like this.' I bite my lip.

'Saff, when do you ever do anything for yourself?' You always try and make the kids happy but I've never seen you do anything that makes you happy.' Uri said, turning so he can stare into my eyes.

I hesitate before answering 'Okay then.' Uriel beamed at me and kissed the tip of my nose.

'Give me 10 minutes to get ready and then I'm all yours.' He winked at me and ran off up the stairs.

I decide to wait in the living room while Uriel got dressed. Jos was excitedly talking about the football match this afternoon with Will. Jos was a big fan of football, especially when South Africa play. He and his friends all crowed round a tiny radio with the volume cranked up to maximum to listen to it. Tazzy was plaiting Sky's hair again, poor girl.

'Saffron! Did you sleep well?' Karla said once I came in.

'Good morning Karla. I slept very well thank you.' I lie. Well it wasn't technically a lie since, apart from the nightmare; I did have a good night sleep.

'I'm glad to hear so sweetheart. Come, sit down. Xavier! Move up. You really do not need to take up that much room on the sofa.' Karla scolded as I sat down next to Xav.

'So, I hear that you and Uri have plans today.' Saul said.

'Yes. He said he was going to take me out.' I say excitedly.

'Where are you going?' Asks Will.

'I'm not too sure. He didn't say.' I laugh

'Wherever you go, you'll have a nice time. Uriel is a proper gentleman.' Will told me.

'Yeah. Vic could learn a few lessons from him.' Rogue agreed, glaring at Victor.

'What are you trying to say babe? I can be romantic?' Victor argued.

'You forgot my birthday! It's not even hard to forget seeing as it's the day before yours.'

'Hey! I cooked you a meal!' Victor complained.

'You ordered a pizza!'

'ohhhh Victors in the dog house again.' Xav laughed. I couldn't understand why they were arguing with each other even though they were soulfinders and I couldn't understand why no one seemed bothered.

'Vic and Rogue like arguing.' Said Sky, sensing my confusion.

'But why?' I ask confused.

'I don't know actually.' Vic admitted. 'But it's okay, she knows I love her.' Vic said, wrapping his arms around Rogue and kissing the top of her head.

'Are you ready Saff?' Uriel asked, coming in to the living room and looks as handsome as ever.

'Now? Yeah okay. Will you be okay Jos? Taz?' I say, suddenly fretting about leaving my kids since I've never been separated from them.

'Yes I'm going shopping mama.' Tazzy said, clearly excited.

'Jos?' I ask, biting my lip

'Fine mama. The footballs going to be on the TV.' He grins.

'Okay…I guess I'm ready then.' I say uncertainly, feeling weird leaving my kids here.

'Have a nice time mama.' Jos smiled

'You too Josiah, and you Taz.'

'Ready?' Uriel asked, taking my hand.

'Okay, I just need to go give Taz some money for shopping.' I reply.

'No need, I've already given her some.' Uriel replied.

'Uri…' I sigh.

'Please Saff….just let me treat you.' Uri pleads.

I hesitate 'okay….'

Uriel beams as though he is the happiest man in the world. 'Well then, we best be off.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello :) I hope you're all having nice weather! Thanks so much for all the reviews, especially looksatbooks and Charrrr for telling me that i got my POV's a little muddled :) I think i've sorted it out now but i'm sorry for any confusion i caused :) **

* * *

**Uriel's POV**

'So…where exactly are you taking me?' Saff asks, taking hold of my hand as we walk out of the house to the direction of the town.

'Well I was thinking…maybe the cinema? That's the classic date location.'

'I've never been to a cinema.'

'I think you're going to like it. I'm not sure what films are going to be out though.'

'What would you suggest?'

'Hmmm….we could go for a romance film with lots of smoothing?' Uri chuckled. 'Or maybe a comedy because I love listening to you laugh…Or we could go for a scary movie so I get the excuse to snuggle up close to you.' Uri asked, winking at me.

'Well they all sound tempting …I like the one with the snuggling.'

'I like that one too.' Uri grinned.

It didn't take that long to get to the cinema: only about a 20 minute walk. Saff was so excited to go and was practically skipping along beside me. Once we arrived, I told Saff that I would go and get the popcorn and drinks while she gets tickets to see some thriller about ghosts which I heard was good. I had just finished buying the food when Saff walked over empty handed.

'No tickets?' I ask confused.

'They wouldn't sell them to me. They said I need ID.' She moans and I burst out with laughter.

'It's not funny Uri!'

'Did you tell them you were 24?' I managed to say after laughing so hard.

'They didn't believe me.' She pouts.

'That's because you look like a kid.' I pointed out.

'I do not!' She argued

'hmm…maybe it's the height then.' I tease and she elbows me in the ribs in response.

In the end I had to go with her to buy the tickets seeing as I looked just a bit older than 24.

'Are you with her, sir?' The lady behind the desk asked.

'Yes. Is there a problem?' I reply.

'We asked her before for ID.'

'ID? She's my wife. We have two kids.' I say, putting my arms around Saff's waist. The lady behind the desk falters and hands over two tickets.

'Wife?' Saff askes with amusement as we walk away.

'It seemed like the only way she would let you in.' I explain although deep down I liked pretending Saff was my wife.

The film was actually really good. It was jumpy movie although most times it didn't scare me since I expected it. Saff on the other hand had never seen a scary movie before and actually had to move seats so she was sitting on my lap and could hid her face against my chest when it got scary. After the film, we walked out into the South African sun to and Saff gave me the biggest beam.

'Did you like it?' I ask.

'Yes! I don't think I'm going to sleep for a week though!' She exclaims, smiling.

'You won't be scared because I'll be right there beside you.' Uriel reassures me.

'What if you get scared?' She gives me a mischievous grin.

'I don't get scared. I'm a big boy now.'

'Sure, sure…I saw you in the cinema back there. You jumped just as much as I did.'

'Swiftly changing subject…did you want some ice cream?' I laugh.

'I'm not going to let this go scardy-cat…but yes I would love some ice-cream.'

We walk for a short while around the town, looking for somewhere that sells ice-cream and wasn't too busy. I noticed after a while that Saff became very quiet at kept looking behind her shoulder.

'Uri…don't turn around.' She whispers quietly. My mind starts panicking about what could possibly be behind us.

'I think we're being followed.' She says quietly, facing forward. 'The man in the black sunglasses. Don't look just yet.'

'Your uncle?' I ask.

'No. It's not him. I don't know who it is.'

I quickly sneak a peek over my shoulder, trying to make it look as casual as possible. The man with the black sunglasses was on the phone to someone but glanced at us every now and again.

'Lets go inside to get ice-cream.' I decided pointing to the café on our right. 'Then if his still following us by the time we get out, I'll let my family know.'

'Okay.' Saff said, trying to sound brave.

This café was still very busy since it was a hot Saturday. However, the crowd would be good for blending in.

'Okay…let me guess you favourite ice-cream flavour….I'm thinking maybe…strawberry?' I say, trying to take her mind off the man outside.

'You guessed right. How did you know?' She asks surprised.

'You work in a smoothie shop so I guess you like fruit.'

'What's your favourite?'

'Chocolate fudge.' I grin and order our ice creams.

We talk about anything to take our mind of the man who could possibly be following us. We talk about other films and my work and what Denver looks like and random stuff. We finish our ice-creams shortly after although we are both quite peckish still. I hand Saff some money to go and buy something extra to eat.

While she is lining up, the man with the black sunglasses comes into the shop. I instantly stiffen and anxiously look to where Saff was. Saff doesn't seem to notice that he's in the café. As she turns around, the man with sunglasses steps behind her and says something to her out of ear shot. Saff looks a little faint and quickly hurries over to where I'm sitting and the man walks out the café.

'Saff! Are you okay?' I ask. She nods uncertainly.

'What did he say to you?'

Saff was quite for a moment but then took hold of my hand. 'He said my name.' She whispered.

I sharply inhale. 'He knows you.' Saff nods.

'Right. I'm taking you home. We need to tell the others about this.'

'Hey love birds! Did you have a nice time?' Will smiles as we walk through the house.

'mmm' Saff says, her mind clearly another place. I managed to nod at Will who looks a little confused.

_'Did you argue or something?'_ He asks telepathically.

_'No. Look, we'll tell you later. When Taz and Jos go to bed.'_

Saff cheers up a bit when she sees Taz and Jos. Taz is twirling around in a new dress which she must have brought down the town which was pale pink and frilly. She really did look adorable. Sky and the rest of the girls must be relieved that my mother has found a new victim to dress in cutesy dresses.

'Oh Tazzy you look beautiful!' Saff exclaims as Tazzy spins around to give her a 360 degrees view.

'I brought something for you too mama.' Said Tazzy, pulling out a hair clip with a large blue flower on it.

'I love it Tazzy.' Saff smiles as Tazzy clips it in Saff's curly hair.

I sat down on the arm of the sofa, thinking about the man who was following us. Sky must have felt my anxiety as she mouthed 'are you okay?' to me. I nod in reply although I know she doesn't believe me as she can read emotions.

'What about you Jos? Did you have a nice time?' Saff asks

'Great mama. We won the match by two goals and Vic let me try some of his beer.' Jos grins.

'Shhhh, we weren't going to tell your mum about that.' Vic stage-whispers to Jos and winked at me.

'What about you mama did you have a good day?' Jos asks.

Saff looks at me before replying. 'Yes. The film was great.'

My brothers look at me with concern as though they're trying to work out what happened between us. I don't meet their eye. After dinner, Saff and I put Jos and Tazzy up to bed; they both fall asleep almost as soon as their heads touch the pillow. I squeeze Saff's hand reassuringly and take her downstairs.

'Right, what's wrong?' Will asks almost as soon as we sit down.

'Did something happen at the cinema?' My dad frowns.

'No. It was after the cinema. We were being followed.' I say.

'Followed by whom?' Rogue asks.

'We don't know. Apparently he knows Saff though.' I say calmly.

'Are you sure you don't know him, Saff?' Victor asks.

'No…well I don't remember him anyway.' Saff says.

'Do you think he followed you back here?' Victor asks, looking serious. I mentally kick myself for not thinking about that. We could have led the stalker right back to our house.

'I didn't see him on the way back home.' Saff replies.

We tell them as much information as we can about the stalker, leaving out the bit about Saff's uncle since I know she gets uncomfortable talking about him. It's beginning to get late and I start getting tired so I take Saff up to bed with me.

Saff collapses on the bed, still in her clothes. Tiny frown lines appear on her forehead from worrying.

I climb up onto the bed, bending over her to kiss her on the lips. She kisses back, more passionately. The kiss is full of wanting, lust and longing. Before I knew it, I had my shirt of and was just about to lift Saff's top off before she stopped me.

'Maybe we should stop.' Saff says softly.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. 'God I'm so sorry, I just got carried away. I wasn't thinking.' I start to apologies but Saff puts a finger to my lips to shut me up.

'No I didn't mean it like that. I just think we should stop because your mother is downstairs.'

I laugh nervously 'Oh yeah, I kind of forgot.'

'I think…I would like to do it again….another time though?' She says sheepishly.

'I would definitely like to do it again another time.'

Saff smiles sweetly and cuddles down beside me, her head resting on my chest.

'Goodnight Uriel.' She hums.

'Night Saff. Sweet dreams.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter :) I tried doing another POV for looksatbooks so i hope you like it :) I just want to say thank you to amelia-maryxxlovex for her lovely message :D**

* * *

**Saff's POV**

I woke up to find Uriel wide awake and tapping away on his laptop. He was wearing a small pair of glasses which made him look incredibly brainy and also a lot older than his actual age. I sit up in bed so I can look at what he is doing on the laptop.

'Good-morning Curley. Did you sleep well?' Uri smiles when he sees I'm awake.

'Yes I did thank you. What are you doing?' I say, staring at the letters on the screen but I can't read any of them.

'Boring work stuff.' Uri grimaced. 'Sorry, I'll stop now if you like?'

'No, no. Carry on. I like watching you.' I say and continue to watch in fascination as his fingers tap away at the letters on the keyboard at lightning speed.

'p-s-y….p-s-y-c-h…' I attempt to read the word in the title of Uri's work by sounding the letters out loud but it didn't sound like a word I knew.

'Psychology.' Uriel said out loud, frowning slightly.

'No…I'm trying to read that word.' I say pointing to the work that began with a 'P.'

'Yeah. That says psychology. It's a bit of a tricky word because it's not spelt how it sounds.'

'That's your job isn't it?' I say, remembering him telling me about his work.

'Yeah.'

'Will you read me what you've written so far?' I ask eagerly.

'Can't you read?' Uriel askes gently.

'No. I never went to school. I can read some words though- like the easy ones.'

'Would you like me to teach you?' Uriel offers.

'Really?! You would do that for me?!' I beam with excitement.

'Sure I will. Do you want to start with the basics?' Uri says, closing down the work his was typing and pulling out a notebook and pen beside him.

**Jos's POV**

'Are you thirsty Tazzy?' I ask Tazzy who was chatting away to baby Samuel since Samuel is the only one who would listen to her for hours on end. Rogue and Victor had left me to keep an eye on Samuel in the highchair while they went and got dressed so it was only me, Tazzy and Samuel in the kitchen.

'Yes, I am a little.'

'Would you like me to get you some juice?' I ask and Tazzy nods in agreement.

'Jos, can we go and wake daddy and mama yet?' Tazzy moans.

'Not just yet, Taz. It's still kind of early.' I say, and don't add onto the end that they are probably tired with worry.

Last night I got suspicious about the way mama and Uriel were behaving since I have to look after mama and it makes me worried when she worries. I quietly crept outside the living room when I was sure Tazzy was asleep. Mama was telling everyone that she and Uri were being followed and that the follower knew who she was.

I couldn't possibly think who the follower could be. If mama didn't recognise him then he can't have been anyone at the beach or the area we lived in. If he knew mama then he must have been someone from her past. Mama doesn't like talking about her past. Whenever we bring up the subject of her childhood, she quickly changes the subject or uses her gift to make us relax. She thinks we haven't noticed but I have. I know that mama's past wasn't great since I remember little bits of it from when I was younger.

I can remember that there wasn't much food in the house and mama and I were always hungry. Mama would cry when she thought I was asleep. Sometimes, she would go to a stranger's hotel room with a man and she could be gone for an hour or so. She always gave me a pen and paper to draw a picture to show her when she got back. I'm not stupid; I know what mama did. That's why I have to protect her.

'Josiah pleeeasseeee!' Tazzy whined.

'No Tazzy. Mama and Uriel need to rest.' I say, wiping down the table and work surfaces with a wet cloth.

'Why don't you call him dad?' Tazzy asks.

'Because we've only known him for 2 days.'

'But he's mama's soulfinder! They're going to get married and then he'll be our dad properly.'

'I don't know Taz. It just feels weird calling him dad. Maybe I will once I get more used to the idea, I don't know.'

'Gooood morning!' Mama sings coming down the stairs with Uriel looking the happiest I've ever seen.

'Morning mama!' Tazzy and I reply.

'Morning kids! I hope Vic and Rogue haven't dumped the baby on you.' Uriel frowned.

'Oh no I offered. Samuel's no bother.' I say.

'Have you kids eaten yet?' Uri asked.

'No, we were going to wait for you.'

'Well then…who wants pancakes?' Uri grinned.

'Yes! Pancakes! I love pancakes!' Tazzy exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

'Tazzy you've never had a pancake?' I raise my eyebrows up in amusement.

'Daddy thinks they're nice so they must be nice.' Tazzy retorted, emphasising the word 'daddy.'

'You kids go watch TV or something, I can manage here. You too Saff.' Uri smiled.

'Hey, I'm not a kid.'

'A certain lady at the cinema would disagree.' Uriel teases.

'What lady?' Will asks coming in with Dolly. Uriel grinned mischievously.

'Don't you dare Uri!' Mama threatens Uriel.

'Saff got asked for ID at the cinema. The film was only rated 15.' Uri laughs and everyone joins in.

'That's a good thing though? Loads of women would have loved that.' Dolly pointed out.

'Maybe if they asked if she was older than 21, not 15.' Uri laughed.

'mmmm' Saff glowered at Uri and he beamed in return.

'Mama! Jos! That funny program is on! The one with the yellow people.' Tazzy yelled from the living room.

'She means the Simpsons.' Will explained laughing.

'Coming Taz.' I shout back and follow Taz's voice into the living room.

Uriel called us in around 10 minutes later to see if we wanted to have a go at flipping pancakes. I could just about flip one but only a couple of centimetres high. Around breakfast, everyone was discussing what to do today. It wasn't a very hot day so Vic and Rogue said that it would be nice to go to the beach with Samuel since they hadn't been yet. Tazzy and I also wanted to go to tell our friends about the new house. I was keen to tell all my mates about the football match on the TV.

At around 10 o'clock in the morning, the rest of the family came round and agreed that the beach was a good idea. Everyone walked down to the beach so we looked like one massive family. Everyone was acting normal although I had this weird feeling we were being watched. I tried telling myself that I was just being paranoid and it was just my imagination playing up from eaves dropping yesterday but I just couldn't shake that eerie feeling…


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone for all your lovely reviews :D here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Tazzia's POV**

I love the beach! Everyone is happy, just like they should be. I was walking in between mama and daddy, skipping and holding both of their hands. Mama let me do her hair this morning and she looked very pretty and young. Daddy said that he was the luckiest man in the world. Daddy promised me and Jos that he would buy us an ice cream at the beach. Josiah was walking in front of us but he kept looking over his shoulder. Josiah looked very serious but, then again, he always looks serious, even when he is happy. He tells me that he is smiling on the inside.

I smile on the inside and on the outside. Mama says that sometimes I look like the Cheshire cat. I asked her what a Cheshire cat was and she said that she doesn't know. She said that she remembers watching a cat with a big smile on a film when she was a little girl but she doesn't remember which one. Sometimes, if me and Jos can't sleep she tells us stories about this magical land called Disney land. She said that she went there once when she was 4. She doesn't remember it too well but she describes it to us like a picture. One day, I want to go to Disney land and visit the tower like a princess.

When we got to the beach, we set up near the shaded area of the beach. Mama and daddy went off to find Jengo and Josiah ran over to play with his friends. I decided to visit my friends as well so I can tell them all about the shopping trip and the new dress I brought. Karla says that I must be careful and not get lost. I won't get lost. I've lived at this beach ever since I was a baby.

'Hey Tazzy! We missed you. Where have you been?' My friend Shona said. She is the same age as Josiah but she is one of my best friends.

'Mama found a new boyfriend and he's my daddy now.' I tell Shona.

'Is he the American? Jengo told us about him.'

'Yes. He said that he is going to buy me ice-cream today. Would you like to share it with me?'

'Yes please!'

I tell Shona all about the house we're staying in and all of the new friends I made. She seems very happy for me and not jealous at all.

'So what's going to happen when you dad goes back to America?' She asks.

I think about this before replying. 'I guess we would go with him.'

'Wow! I'm going to miss you so much Tazzy!'

'Do you think I should stay?' I ask unsurely.

'Definitely not! Think about it Taz, if you go to America you can go to a school and eat doughnuts and meet Barak Obama!' She tells me earnestly.

'I guess so. I'm going to miss you so much Shona. And the beach and everyone.'

'It would be worth it though. Hey, can you do my hair like yours?' She asks and I agree and start combing though her hair with my fingers.

After a while I feel a thought pushing in my brain. Not so much as a thought but an order.

_'Go and get your brother. Walk to the car park behind 'Shady nightclub.' Don't tell anyone where you are going. You and your brother must come alone.'_

At first I try and ignore it but after a while, I feel my legs start walking in the direction where Jos was playing football, even though my brain is telling me to stop.

I walk straight onto the pitch, nearly getting knocked over by the football although Jos stops it from hitting me just in time.

'Watch it Taz! I don't want you to get hurt.' He says.

'Josiah. You need to come with me now.' I say with a touch of urgency.

'Why? Is anyone hurt?' He asks anxiously.

'No. Come with me now.' I say, tugging his arm. He must have sensed the importance and followed me to where I was going. I tried stopping although I couldn't.

'Tazzy?! Where are we going?'

'To the car park. Don't tell anyone. Come alone.' I say, getting the voices in my head muddled up.

'Why?'

'Don't know.'

'Tazzy, come on, let's go back to the beach.' Jos gently pulled on my hand in the direction of the beach.

'No. Car park.'

'What's wrong with you Taz? You're looking kinda strange.' Josiah frowns. We're nearly there now; just one more corner to turn. There's a posh car parked in the empty car park. My legs walk me over to it.

'Taz! What's wrong with you?!' Josiah says, his voice getting more panicky as he realises where I am walking towards.

'The voices in my head. They're making me.' I sob.

Before Josiah has time to react, a man with dark skin and black sunglasses gets out of the van carrying a gun.

_'Don't make a noise.'_ He says telepathically and me and Jos shut up fast. Josiah steps in between me and the gun. I think he is trying to protect me.

'Get in the car and no one will get hurt.' The man says although me and Josiah don't move from the spot we are standing in. Mama said we should never get into a car with strangers.

'_Get in the car.'_

My legs start moving in the direction of the car, despite trying to stand as still as a statue. Josiah is doing the same. Before we know it, we are both sitting in the back seat of the black car. The man with the black sunglasses gets in the driver's seat.

There is another man in the passenger seat. He also has dark skin and is wearing a white shirt and black trousers.

'Who are you?' Josiah says. He doesn't sound scared like me; he sounds angry. I've never seen Jos angry, even when he is arguing with his friends.

The man with the white shirt turns around so we can see his face.

'Don't you recognise your own father Josiah?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter :) thanks so much to everyone who reviewed :D**

* * *

**Uriel's POV**

'Hey, do you know where Josiah and Taz are?' Saff asks me, scanning her eyes around the beach.

'Umm…where would they normally be?' I ask.

'Josiah normally plays by the sea and Tazzy hangs out around by the speakers.' Saff frowns, glancing around nervously.

'I'll go and look for them.' Jengo says and jogs off.

A young girl around Jos's age comes running up, panting.

'Saffron, Saffron!'

'Shona. Have you seen Tazzy or Jos?'

'Mila says she saw Taz and Jos go to the car park behind Shady and then they drove off in a black car…you know…those posh ones.' The little girl pants, trying to get her breath back.

Saff sends a panic stricken look towards me, grabs my hand and we run to the car park. There weren't any cars in the car park; in fact, it was empty.

'Uriel, where are they?' Saff says, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Shhh, don't cry baby. Look, why don't we check your house first to see if they've gone home? Jengo's checking the beach.' I try and comfort her but her thoughts leak into my mind and she's thinking about the worst possible scenarios.

'Uri…the man who was following us…you don't think it was him?'

'I don't know Saff; let's check the home first before we think about it.' I say, gently guiding her away from the car park.

Saff takes us through a short cut to her house so it took a lot less time…or it might have been due to the fact that we were running. Once we arrived to Saffron's house, she pushed open the door, nearly breaking it off completely, only to reveal an empty room; it looked exactly the same as they left it last time.

'Taz! Jos!' She calls out, her voice breaking with the tears. I don't know what to say. I mean what can you say? Sure I could tell her that it was all going to be okay and that they were fine but I couldn't lie to her.

'What do we do Uri?' She turns to me, a silent tear slipping down her cheek.

I notice a white piece of paper sitting on top of the bed in scrawled handwriting. Picking the note up in my hand, I quickly skim my eyes over it. As soon as I read it, I feel sick to my stomach.

'What does it say Uri? I can't read it.'

'I...I….don't….' I stumble, lost for words.

'Just tell me.'

'I don't want to.'

'URIEL!' She exclaims, looking up with me with desperate eyes.

I hesitate and sigh before reluctantly reading out the note.

**'Dear my Darling Saffron.**

**It's been a while, hasn't it, my dear? Ever since you left 10 years ago, you have been all I could think about. Sure I tried looking for you; I met some very interesting characters with very interesting stories about you. You thought I couldn't track you down? Well you are wrong, my dear. I need you back Saffron. I have Josiah and Tazzia and if you don't come to me quickly…well….let's just say there will be consequences.'**

'My uncle.' Saff whispers.

Saffron looks faint. She just stares; it's as though all the life and sunshine has escaped out of her.

'Saff….' I reach forward to comfort her but she steps back.

'Don't.' She warns me.

'Saff please…' I say, moving closer.

'No Uriel! Don't tell me it's all going to be okay! It's not okay! I just…I don't know what to do.' She says and then breaks down in tears, leaning against me for support.

I stroke her hair and let her cry on my shoulder but I don't tell her it's going to be okay because the truth is, I don't think it is. There's a reason why Saff is keeping secrets about her Uncle from me and none of those reasons can be good.

Saff cries for ages and ages and I stand there and hold her, trying to work out what to do. What do I do?

'Saffron. Stop crying.' I say sternly, tilting her head so I can look into her eyes. Surprisingly, she obeys me and her cry turns to a sniffle.

'Look, crying isn't going to get us anywhere. I'm going to take you home and you're going to calm down. Then I'm going to ring my parents and tell them. Then…then you need to tell us everything about your uncle.' I say confidently. Saff weakly nods in agreement.

As we left, everyone who lived around Saff were standing outside, looking at Saff with concern. They must have heard her crying. I told Saff to wait and I ran up to the boys who were leaning against a building, the same boys that nicked my wallet.

'Do you know Taz and Jos?'

'Yeah. Why do you want to know?' One of them says.

'We think they've been…taken, you know…kidnapped. Look, could you just keep an eye out for them. Maybe search around for them?' I plead.

A lot of the boys nodded although one boy said 'so what's in it for us?'

I raise my eyebrows. 'You have my wallet; I think that is payment enough.' The other boys smile at me, thankful that I'm not angry.

'Sure we'll look for them. I hope you find them, American.'

Afterwards, I took Saffron back home and led her into the kitchen. Neither of us spoke a word. She sat down on the kitchen chair, drawing her knees into her chest and sucking her thumb, making her look like a young child. I pour her a glass of water and handed it to her which she took with trembling hands.

When I finally deemed her stable enough to be left alone for a minuet I told her that I was going to ring my parents. She barely glanced in my direction; I don't think she even heard me.

'Dad?' I say the instant my father picked up the phone.

'You okay son? Where are you?'

'Dad, Saff and I are at home…I don't know what to do, dad. Tazzy and Jos…they've gone.' I say, trying to bite back the tears.

'What do you mean they've gone?'

'Saff's uncle. He's taken them. Please just come home soon. I can't manage this on my own.'

'They've been taken?'

'Yes.'

'God. Okay we're on our way. Is Saff okay?'

'I don't know.' I say quietly.

'Look, we'll be 20 minutes tops. Just stay there till we get back.'

'Okay. See you.' I say weakly before hanging up.

Saff's in exactly the same position I left her in.

'Saff sweetheart? They're on their way.'

She doesn't reply.

'Drink some water it will help.' I say, handing a glass of water to her. 'Sip it slowly.'

She obeys me and quietly sips her water. I couldn't stand seeing her like this anymore. I suddenly stood up and crouched down beside her.

'Saffron. I promise that Taz and Jos are going to be okay. I promise. We'll get them back safe and sound. You just have to hold it together, Saff. Be strong, for the kids' sake.'

'I love you Uriel.' She whispers.

'I love you too Saff. Always and forever.' I hug her tightly, clinging on to her like a life line.

The door bursts open shortly after and we hear voices filling the hallways. I squeeze Saff's hand with reassurance and go out to meet them.

'Uriel!' My mother gasped and hugged me. 'I'm so sorry Uriel.' She murmurs against me.

'No, don't say that. They're going to be fine.' I tell her sternly.

'Let's go into the kitchen and talk about it.' Victor decides.

'Just…just take it easy on Saff. She finds it difficult to talk about her uncle.' I warn them.

Everyone walks carefully into the kitchen in silence, as though Saff's a wild animal that might just crumble at any second. I took the seat next to Saff and took hold of her hand for comfort. Victor, being Victor, seems to be oblivious to Saff's delicate metal state and goes straight in with the questions.

'Uriel said that your uncle took Taz and Jos? Is that right?' He asked, putting his serious face on.

'Yes.' Saff answered quietly. 'He left a note.' She said nodding towards the piece of paper I left on the table.

'Is your uncle a savant?' Victor said, skimming his eyes down the note.

'Yes.'

'How well do you know him?'

'I used to live with him until I ran away when I was 14. I didn't think he would find me.'

'Why did you run away?'

'Because…because…' She looks at me for support.

'He hurt her.' I answer for Saffron.

'Look Saff, I know this is difficult for you but you need to tell us more. Maybe show us?' Victor asks.

'Saff…you can show me, you know. I won't think of you any differently. And it might help us get Taz and Jos?' I say, knowing that Vic is probably right. We do need to know more.

Saff seems to be considering this for a second, trying to work out whether she can trust me.

'Who will see?' She asks.

'Just me and Zed.'

'Zed?'

'He's a mind reader. You can show him. He won't care either.'

'He might not want to see. It's…not very nice.' Saff replied, always thinking about others over herself.

'I'm sure he'll be fine Saff.' I say glancing at Zed.

'Okay then.' She said unsurely, biting her lip.


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is the next chapter. Just to warn you in advance, it isn't a very pleasant chapter so i apologise for that. Please leave a review to tell me what you think as i love reading them :D**

* * *

**Saffron's POV**

I quickly let down my shields, allowing Uriel to enter my mind. I decided to start from the very beginning and work my way up. I unlock the first door.

_5 years old today. My uncle and my Mama were at home getting everything ready for my party this afternoon. Uncle was blowing up balloons and I drew silly faces on them in black marker. Mama was getting the food ready and waiting for Papa to come home._

_Papa was my uncle's brother and they were also best friends. Mama was from England when she met my papa, her soulfinder, on holiday in South Africa. My Papa was picking up Aunty Maggie at the moment. Auntie was my Uncle's soulfinder and they were coming round my house for my birthday party. _

_Papa came in a while later and he had tears in his eyes and blood on his head. _

_'Markus! Are you okay!' Mama gasps. Papa doesn't reply. _

_'Mark! Where is Lula?' My uncle asks. Papa sits down with his head in his hands._

_'There was an accident in the car. Lula is dead.' He says. _

_'No no no no' My uncle mutters. His eyes look funny. Crazy._

_'I'm so sorry. The doctors, they did all they could. She couldn't be saved.'_

_'NO!' My uncle roared suddenly. 'WHY DO YOU LIVE AND SHE DIES?!'_

_'I'm so sorry.'_

_'No! You are not sorry. You have a soulfinder. You took mine away from me!' My Uncle's anger increases._

_Suddenly Mama's head twists to the side and she falls to the floor like a limp rag doll._

_Papa shouts out and sinks to his knees in front of Mama. He is crying and saying 'come back.' I don't understand. Why must she come back when she's already here?_

_'You killed her! You broke her neck!' Papa yells at my Uncle._

_'An eye for an eye.' My uncle replies coldly._

_My father reaches for the kitchen knife that is used to cut the birthday cake and lunges at uncle but he moves out of the way. I try and wake mama up so she can stop them fighting but she is sleeping too deeply._

_Papa's head suddenly twists to the side and he also falls limply to the floor, next to mama. _

_'Dead….all dead.' Uncle mumbles, staring at mama and papa._

_'What? They are not dead. Just sleeping.' I say in a panic._

_'dead dead dead.'_

_I scream out for my mama and papa but they don't reply, for they are dead. _

_Uncle looks at me. I think he is going to kill me._

_'Mercy, mercy.' I beg and he stops. I think it worked. He grabs me by the arm and tells me to get in the car. We drive and drive into the night….._

* * *

_Uncle is not very nice. He hurts me when I am bad or when he is sad. It's my 10__th__ birthday today and he is always worse on my birthday because that is the day that his soulfinder died. I was cleaning the pavement outside the house and Uncle was pacing up and down the hallway. He does this most days. Always pacing._

_A snake wriggles on to the pavement. It is red and yellow and black. It is poisonous. I step back a little to allow the snake to pass without hurting me. _

_'Why have you stopped working! You mustn't stop! Work and work and work!' Uncle yells from inside but I ignore him. I cannot shout back as I may scare the snake and it may attack me. _

_Uncle storms over to me and yanks my head to the side by my hair._

_'Listen to me girl! You do as I say! You are mine!' _

_'Uncle, there is a snake.' I whimper and point at the creature on the ground. Uncles face goes funny and he looks like he is going to faint. I remember mama telling me that Uncle has a phobia of snakes. That means that they make him very very scared. _

_Uncle fumbles around in his pocket and gets his gun out. He points it at the snake's head but I pull on the gun to stop him from killing the harmless creature. I would use my gift and make him take pity on the snake but I knew that he would find out I have been poisoning his mind with my gift and hurt me later. Uncle hits me around the face and then pulls the trigger. The snake's blood is splattered on the pavement. Uncle yanks me by my arm and pulls me inside. _

_'You we're going to take the snake's side over your own family?!' He screams in my face._

_'No, uncle.' I cry._

_'You were...This was all your idea…you and the snake were plotting against me…plotting…trying to kill me!' My uncle's angry escalades and my right arm cracks and twists. Broken. Maybe my Uncle will fix it when he has calmed down a little._

_I scream out in pain but my Uncle cannot hear me. He is talking to himself and working himself up in frenzy. His right hand connects with my left cheek, a punch to my stomach, kicking my fallen body. The bones in my fingers break and my leg snaps, making a horrible noise which echoes around the hallway. Blackness swallows me._

* * *

_14 years old today. Uncle is getting worse. He is talking to himself day and night. I try and care for him but he gets angry and hurts me more. He sent me out to town to get food. He didn't say which food to get so I have to guess. If I get it wrong, it could be disastrous. _

_A father and daughter are walking down the market, hand in hand. The daughter is about my age and she is smiling at her father and her father is smiling back. As they walk past, I heard the father say 'I love you' to his daughter. I wondered what that would feel like- to be loved and cared for by someone. I have the ability to control emotions but I have never made anyone love me because it would seem artificial as, deep down, I would know their love is fake. _

_Maybe even fake love is better than no love. I am still considering this as I bring the food back to uncle. He is waiting in the kitchen for me. I show him the dinner that I brought for tonight and he yells that he doesn't like it, despite that fact that it was his favourite food last week. _

_He holds the frying pan above his head, about to bring it down above my head when I decide to use my gift on him._

_'love me.' I say telepathically, thinking of the father and daughter in the market._

_Uncle drops the saucepan and it lands with a clank to the floor. He pushes me against the wall in the kitchen and forces his lips against mine. I try and fight back but his hand is holding me tightly to stop me from escaping. I try and rescind my gift but it is too late, his shields are up strong. _

_'Uncle. No I don't want this.' I manage to say._

_'But I want you Saffron.' He replies, grabbing my wrist and yanking me upstairs, to his bedroom._

* * *

_Pregnant. Pregnant at 14. What will people think of me? What will my Uncle think? He would be angry. He would say that it is all my fault and then hurt me. Then the baby will get hurt too. This cannot happen. I must get out. _

_I tried to escape that night. Packed my suitcase and left while he was sleeping. I reached the electronic gates to the house, preparing to climb over._

_'One more step and I will break your neck.' My uncle's voice fills my head. I freeze in panic, my feet glued to the spot I am standing in._

_'Bad girls must be punished, Saffron.' My uncle whispers behind me, his breath making the hairs on my neck stick up._

_He grabs my arm and pulls me to the garden. No one is around. We live away from everyone. No one can save me. He pushes me against a tree, tie my arms around the truck so I cannot escape. It also means that I cannot see what he is doing. I can hear him pottering around the garden, muttering crazy things to himself. Things that don't even make sense. He gets it all muddled._

_Then he stops talking and goes quiet._

_'Uncle?' I call out nervously._

_'No good deed goes unpunished, Saffron.' My uncle says sadly and then pain splits across my back. I line of pain burns across the place where he whipped me with a rope. I scream out in anguish but there is no one there to help me. The noise of the rope whistles in the air as it fly's down and strikes my again in a slightly different place. I scream again, unable to keep quiet, despite clamping my lips together like a vice._

_'One for sorrow, two for joy, three for a girl, four for a boy.' My uncle sings, bringing the rope down hard on my back, four times. I feel blood trickle down my back from the rope. I can't see what my back looks like but I imagine it to resemble a snowflake. A blood red snowflake. _

_My uncle's voice suddenly sounds a couple inches away from my head._

_'Don't leave me Saffron. You are mine forever. You have to be.' He says sadly although it is hard to make out through my sobbing. Then he walks away, as if nothing had happened at all. Humming softly to himself._

_'one for sorrow, two for joy, three for a girl, four for a boy.'_

_Once I'm sure he is in the house I pull at my wrist, tugging at them in desperation to be free. I try and block out the burning pain. It feels like somebody has covered my back in petrol and then set fire to it. I pull at the rope all night long until, at around 3 in the morning, I break free. My wrists are a bloody mess and charred by the ropes, my back feels like someone is stabbing me again and again but that doesn't matter anymore; I am free. What do I do with me new found freedom? I run. I ran fast and far, to a faraway land where he'll never find me._


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry i didnt update yesterday, we had a family game night haha :D Anyway, i hope you like the next chapter, please dont forget to review and thankyou to those who did review last chapter :D**

* * *

**Uriel's POV**

Saffron slammed up her shield as soon as the last memory played into my head, bringing me back into reality. Everyone looks at me, expecting me to say something but what do you say after you've witnessed what I had witnessed. I looked at Zed who had also seen Saff's past. He looks like he's about to be sick.

Saff suddenly stands up, glancing around the table.

'shhh, it's okay.' I say to try and calm her down.

'No… you saw too much! I didn't want you to see all of that.'

'I'm sorry, Saff it's going to be okay, I promise you.' I say getting up and taking her out of the kitchen and into the living room so I can speak to her in private.

_'Uri? What do I tell them?' _Zed asks telepathically.

_'Just wait till I get back. Are you okay? You looked quite pale back there.'_

_'fine.'_

'Say something. Please just say something.' Saff says nervously. I realise that I have just been staring at her in silence for the past minuet or so. I pull her against my chest and rest my chin on the top of her head.

'How did you do it Saff?' I ask softly.

'Do what?'

'Stay so strong and brave. How are you so happy having seen and experienced the things you did?'

'Hope.' She whispers.

'Hope?'

'Yes. Hope for something better. Hope for safety, for a soulfinder, for a family. Even if you have nothing, the one thing no one can take from you is hope.'

'We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope.'

Saff looks at me confused,

'Martin Luther King Jr. That's what he said.' I explain.

Saff was quiet for a moment; she looked distant as though she was only partially there. I didn't want to invade her privacy but I was dying to know what was going on in her head.

'Tell me what you're thinking.'

'I'll show you.' She said, pressing her forehead against mind. She dropped her shields and music filled my mind. She was reminiscing about our first night together when I played the flute to her. Her thoughts swirled with the flute melody, out of her mind and into mine.

I place my hands on the small of Saff's back, under the material of her shirt so I could feel the scars on her back. I slowly rock from side to, slow dancing in time to the music. Saff smiled up at me; her smile was so beautiful that it could almost convince me everything was fine. When we were dancing, we were happy and content in each other's arms. We didn't think about all the badness and fears, we just dance. It was so wrong considering the circumstances but it felt so right.

'You need to rest now, okay? I say finally, rubbing her back.

'I can't sleep. Not while Taz and Jos are with him.'

'Sleeping is the best thing at the moment. I'm going to talk to my brothers and get a plan together.' I press my lips lightly against her soft velvety lips.

'Okay.' She whispered. I burry my face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Saff curls up in a tight ball on the couch. I take off my hoodie and place it over her, planting one final kiss on her lips before reluctantly walking out.

Zed was sitting with a glass of water, sipping it slowly. His head shot up when I walk in.

'I haven't told them anything. I don't know what to say.' He said.

'That bad huh?' Will says.

'It wasn't pleasant.' I say sitting down at the table.

'pft. Understatement of the century.' Zed mutters.

'What can you tell us?' Victor asks, getting a little inpatient.

'Her uncle's a crazy bastard.' Zed says.

'ZED!' mom scolds.

'No mom, you didn't see it!'

'He's mentally unstable to say the least. We need to get Tazzy and Jos away quickly.' I say.

'Did you find out where he could be?'

'No idea still.'

'Crystal? Can you find them?'

'All I can see is a dark room. Not much use.' Crystal replies regretfully.

'Dolly?' I ask hopefully since I know that Dolly is able to see what people are doing right this moment.

'I think they're in a basement of some sort. Tazzy's crying.'

I sigh, feeling useless as I am not there to comfort her.

'Anything else you can tell us?' Victor asks.

'His savant gift is something to do with bone manipulation. He's really dangerous. He killed both her parents by snapping their necks without touching them.' I say, wincing at the memory.

Mom gasped. 'God that's so horrible!'

Zed let out a cynical laugh. 'That wasn't even the worse.' He said, massaging his forehead with his hands.

'Are you okay?' I ask. I've never seen Zed like this before.

'No I'm not okay Uriel! How can you stay so calm after seeing something like that happen to your soulfinder! Aren't you angry? Or sad?!' Zed raises his voice.

I slam my glass of water down on the table hard, water spills out of the top. 'What do you think Zed!' I yell. 'I am so angry! It scares me because I've never been this angry before! I feel I'm breaking into a million pieces but I'm not going to because Saff needs me to stay strong. Taz and Jos need me.' I breathe heavily, trying to calm myself down. Everyone watches in shock as they have never seen me snap before.

'Just tell them Uri.' Zed says quietly.

I hesitate and run my fingers through my hair. 'Jos is her uncle's son. He was abusing her and she thought that she could make him stop by using her gift to make him love her like a daughter. I don't know why, maybe her uncle wasn't capable of love, but he only felt lust towards her. And…and…' I pause not wanting to go any further. 'Then she ran away when she became pregnant with Jos.'

No one speaks but then again, they don't really have a chance to because we hear a smash from the front room. I leap off my chair and run into the living room, a couple steps ahead of my brothers. Saffron is curled up in a ball, lying very still on the couch.

'Saff? Saff?' I say, shaking her shoulders. To my relief, she opens her eyes, staring at me with confusion.

'What is it?'

I exhale with relief. 'Thank-goodness you're okay. You scared me for a second.'

'What happened?' Saff asks anxiously, staring at the floor. I follow her gaze and see the floor covered in shards of glass. A brick was lying in the middle of the room with a piece of paper attached to it by an elastic band. The jagged edges of the window looked like sharp teeth from where the brick was thrown through the window. Will and Trace run out the door to see who threw the brick through our window. Yves picks up the note and everyone looks at him in anticipation.

'What is it, Yves?'

'Message for Saffron.' Yves says handing the paper to Saffron.

Saffron stares at the note for a while and then silently hands it to me to read for her.

**'I've booked a table for our date at 'Parlour Restaurant' for 7 o'clock this evening. Come along, I will be waiting with the children. We can discuss things further then. See you soon.'**

Saffron grins. 'What is the time now?'

'Just gone 3.' Yves replied.

'Okay. Only 4 more hours.'

'Whoa slow down Saff. We need to think this through. You're going to put yourself at a huge risk going to meet him.' I say.

'Uriel! I have to! Tazzy and Jos will be there.' She smiles.

'Well you're not going alone. I'm coming with you.'

'Then it's settled. We'll go and get them together.'

'I don't think it's as easy as that honey. You're uncle isn't going to hand over the children as simple as that. He wants something in return.' Dad says sadly.

'What does he want?' Dolly asks frowning.

'He wants me.' Saffron sighs.

'Well he's not having you. You're mine.' I say definitely.

'Uriel if I have to choose between the children's safety and my own safety, I would do whatever he asks me.'

'You're not going to make that choice.'

Will and Trace come back into the house, out of breath.

'Found anything?' Victor asks.

'Nothing. It was like they just disappeared.'

'Couldn't more of us go to the restaurant? It's hard to fight all of us?' Yves suggested.

'He could kill you in an instant. It's not safe.' Saffron says.

'But he wouldn't if he had no reason to. We could just be ordinary guests at the restaurant.'

Saff sighs, not sure what to reply. It's obvious that she doesn't want any of us to put ourselves in danger but at the same time, she wants her kids to be safe.

'This guy has definitely made a bad choice here, us Benedict's are not to be messed with.' Said Xav, summing up everyone's thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

******Next chapter :) Thanks so much for all the reviews :D**

* * *

**Tazzy's POV**

It was so dark in here. So dark. I've never liked the dark. Things can hide in the dark and then scare you. Sometimes the darkness makes the shape of monsters. There was a dark shadow on the wall that looked like a monster's claw, reaching inside to grab me.

'It's only a branch, Tazzy.' Jos says, rubbing my back to relax me.

'Jos, why are we here?' I whisper.

'I don't know Tazzy.'

'Where's mama?'

'I don't know Tazzy.'

'Why is this man your father?'

'I don't know Tazzy!' Jos suddenly shouts. I don't like it when Jos is angry, especially at me. I try and stop myself but I can't help crying.

'Shhh Tazzy. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shout at you.' Jos sighs and holds me closer to him.

'I'm so scared Josiah.'

'Me too Taz.' He says quietly. 'Me too.' This isn't right. Jos is never scared. I remember one time when there was a poisonous spider in the house and me and mama were very frightened but Jos was calm and took it out of the house so it wouldn't hurt us. He wasn't scared then. He is never scared.

'Taz, listen to me, this man is dangerous. You have to do as he says. I'll protect you as much as I can but promise me you won't let him hurt you.'

'Promise Jos.'

'Good girl.'

'Jos?'

'Yes Tazzy?'

'Where is my father?'

'Uriel is probably with mama.'

'No, my real dad. Like this man is your dad.'

'I don't know Taz. This man isn't my father.' Jos says stubbornly.

'But he said-'

'I know what he said, Taz.' Jos replies bluntly.

'Josiah, I don't like it here. I don't like this man. I don't like the dark. I want mama and daddy.' I cry, unable to keep the tears back any longer.

'Hush Tazzy. Wipe those tears away.' Jos says, gently wiping away the wetness from my cheeks.

'Tell me Jos. Tell me like mama does.' I beg him to tell us the same story that mama tells us.

'Only if you promise no more tears. We must be brave Taz.'

'No more tears.' I agree.

'Okay then. In a land far far away, away from all the poverty and all the hunger, there is a magical land. In this magical land, there is no sadness and no suffering: There is only happiness, for this is Disneyland. As you enter Disney land, beautiful music sounds from the speakers that surrounds you, music so beautiful and soothing that it can put a baby to sleep in a minuet.'

Jos pauses to brush my hair out of my face before continuing.

'Once you get through the golden gates, it is like stepping into a dream. The first thing you see is this gigantic pink castle in the centre. The sun shines on the castle, making it glow as though it has been sprinkled with fairy dust. There are little shops on the run up to the castle. They sell dresses and crowns and pirate swords. In Disneyland you can ride on the rollercoasters until you're heart's content, or eat all the sugary food in the world, or catch a train around the park and you wouldn't have to give a damn about anything else because you are in Disneyland.'

Jos spoke about the magical place rhythmically, using exactly the same words as mama tells us before bedtime. Both me and Jos have heard this story so many times that we could probably say it backwards. I could tell the story if I wanted to but it feels so much better when someone else tells me.

'How was that?' Jos asks.

'Good.' I reply although we both know that it's not the same as mama tells it.

'We should go to Disneyland one day Jos.' I decide.

'I think that's a great idea. Why don't you take a little nap now and think about our holiday to Disneyland.'

'I'm frightened Jos. I don't want to sleep. What if the man comes back?'

'I'll stay awake and protect you. Lie down with your head in my lap.' Jos says and I do what he says.

'Night Tazzy.'

'See you in the morning.'

'Just as day is dawning.'

**Jos's POV**

I stroke Tazzy's wild hair, trying to calm her down so she could sleep. I didn't dare close my eyes encase I accidently fell asleep. I was determined to stay awake the whole night if I had to. I need to protect my sister, even if it would danger me in the process. Despite the fact that she could be incredibly annoying at the most of times, she was my sister and I loved her.

…Well…half-sister, but that didn't make a difference. I didn't want to believe then man who claimed to be my father. When I was younger, I tried to picture my father and I would pretend he was a famous footballer who fell in love with mama when they were younger. Ridiculous, I know, but it made me feel better. Knowing that this man could be my father just shattered all my dreams. What kind of father kidnapped children and locked them in the basement? I refuse to believe that that sorry excuse for a man is my father.

I didn't know what to say when Tazzy asked me who her father was. Tazzy probably pretended that he was some great man who was unfortunately parted from mama when they were young. There's nothing wrong with pretending; it just makes reality harder to except. Tazzy's father was some random guy the mama slept with to get money. Mama knows that I know about her sleeping with guys for money. She tries to pretend that I don't know since she feels guilty that I learnt about that aspect of life at an early age. Mama couldn't help it, we needed the money. Growing up in that environment made me mature fast. Mama didn't like it. She wanted me to stay her little boy but I had to grow up to look after her and Tazzy.

Everyone says that I act old for my age. Part of me wishes that I could still be young and carefree like the other kids. I wanted to be the one who got to curl up and sleep while someone stroked my head and told me that it was all going to be okay.

I could hear footsteps walking up and down on the floor above us. Someone was pacing. I could hear them muttering to themselves as well. If I listened really hard I could kind of make out what he was saying but it didn't seem to make sense. Something about meeting Saffron…


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy, please leave a review to tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Saffron's POV**

Time flew fast and before we knew it, it was half past 6. I couldn't keep still from nerves and fear and excitement for seeing my children. I kept pacing up and down the room.

'Saffron sweetie, you're making me on edge.' Uriel said from the couch.

'Sorry. I can't sit still.' I reply and continue pacing.

Uriel sighed 'I'm still not happy about this.'

'Uriel everything will be okay.'

'Saffron he wants you. I don't think he's going to let you and your kids go.'

'But he might let my kids go at least.'

'That's not the point Saff! I want to have you and the kids!'

I go and sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck.

'I'm sorry Uri, let's just go and see how it plays out.'

'I don't know what I would do if you got hurt…if any of you got hurt.' He says, nuzzling into my neck.

'Saff, Uri, are you guys ready?' Dolly asks coming in the room.

'You're not coming are you Doll?' Uri frowns slightly.

'Yup.'

'No, no it's too dangerous.' Uri replied 'Will!'

'Yes?' Will replied, coming into the room.

'Tell Dolly that it's too dangerous for her to come.'

'I can make my own mind up.' Dolly said.

'I've tried telling her Uri, she won't listen.'

'Please stay here Dolly. I really couldn't stand it if you got hurt.' I say.

'I know the risks but I want to help. Uriel helped Will and me and we just want to return the favour.'

'COME ON GUYS! LET'S GO KICK ASS!' Xav yelled, coming down the stairs.

We arrived at the restaurant shortly after. It was quite busy with people since it was Sunday evening. Victor and Rogue decided to stay at home with the baby, but other than that, everyone else was here.

'Be safe.' Uriel whispered to me before we entered.

I could see Tazzy and Jos right away. They were sitting at the table with my uncle and another man. The other man, I realised, was the man that followed me and Uriel in the town. Seeing my uncle brought back horrible memories and my brain was telling me to get as far away as possible but I carried on walking towards the table to save my kids.

'Mama!' Tazzy cried once I sat down.

'Saffron darling, long time no see. I must say, you look stunning.' I don't reply, I sit down in between Tazzy and Jos and take hold of both of their hands.

'Well, aren't you going to give me a kiss?' My uncle said smiling at me.

I stare at the floor and try to ignore him.

'Saffron, I would do as I say if I were you.' He warns me and then leans over and puts his hand under my chin, tilting my head so he can kiss me. I break off the kiss as soon as his nails stopped digging into my neck. I could feel Uriel's dishearten gaze on me and I look away, ashamed at my weakness.

'Uncle. I am not here to play games. I want you to let me and the children go.' I say quietly.

'Oh the children are free to go. I have no interest in them. I just want you Saffron.'

'You're deluded uncle, you don't want me.' I try and use my gift on him but his shields are up so strong that my gift cannot penetrate.

'Yes I do. I suggest that you come with me willingly and then your kids will be free. If not, someone will die.' He says casually. Tazzy gasps and starts crying.

'Uncle I cannot leave my children.'

'That handsome Uriel, you're soulfinder, he will care for them. I will care for you.'

I think about this for a moment, weighing up the possibilities. If I do as he says then no one will get hurt and Uriel will look after the children but I might never see Uriel and my children again. If I go against what he says then I will be with Uriel but someone might get hurt. I don't think I could live without Uriel. He is like my oxygen. I need him.

'Come on Kids, we're leaving.' I say, standing up.

Uncle grabs my wrist. 'Saffron darling, I wouldn't if I we're you. This is my friend Mazzi.' He said gesturing to the man who followed me and Uriel. 'Mazzi's gift is to control other's powers. A very useful gift, especially since we are at such close proximity with the Benedicts.' Uncle smiles evilly.

I realise what he is trying to say. There is a reason why uncle didn't mention me going alone on the note. He wanted the Benedicts to come so Mazzi could use their gifts against them.

_'Get out of here.'_ I send to the Benedicts quickly.

'It's a shame Victor Benedict isn't here tonight. His compulsion was especially useful in getting Taz and Jos in the car. Yves Benedict, now he has an interesting gift. Rather…explosive, wouldn't you agree Mazzi?'

Mazzi nodded as though uncle had given him some sort of signal. Suddenly, Mazzi copied Yves's gift and a fire broke free in the kitchen. Hungry orange and yellow flames spread quickly around the restaurant, swallowing everything in its path. Panic hit the restaurant; people screamed and fled to the door, shoving their way out of the restaurant. The Benedicts ran too. I could see Yves trying to hold back the flames but it had already gotten out of control.

Uncle grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the Restaurant through the back door. It was all a blur. I couldn't see or hear anything.

'Tazzy! Josiah!' I called although my shouts were lost in the flames. I choked on the black smoke which filled my lungs.

Uncle pulled be outside and I gasped to breath in the clean air.

'We have to go back! Tazzy and Jos are still in there!' I yell at my uncle.

'No!' He shouts, hitting me around the face.

'I'm leaving. This is getting too out of hand.' Mazzi said and proceeded to run off.

'Traitor! Plotting against me! Everyone plots against me!' My uncle screamed after him and then dragged me off further away from the restaurant.

_'Uri! Taz and Jos! There still in there! Help please!' _I beg Uri telepathically.

'Why do you have to go any ruin everything Saffron!' My uncle yells once we reach a quiet, secluded part of the area. It looks like a rubbish tip with broken planks or wood and empty cans littering the floor.

'Uncle let me go please! I need to get the children out.' I beg, crying.

'No no, you planned for this! You and Mazzi, always plotting against me! Devil child.' He screamed, working himself up so his anger increased. He choked me, cutting off my windpipe so I couldn't scream.

'_Uri please!'_ I beg one more time before bracing myself for what was to come next.


	18. Chapter 18

**thanks for everyone's lovely reviews :) This chapter is going to be quite short since it was originally really long so i split it up into too chapters. **

* * *

**Uriel's POV**

_'Uri! Taz and Jos! There still in there! Help please!'_

Saffron's Panic filled voice fills my mind. Without even thinking, I turn to run into the burning building but am stopped by Will and Xav who grab me to prevent me from running. I was fairly strong and I could probably pull away if it was only one of them but it was more of a struggle when it was both Will and Xav. Growing up in a house of seven boys meant that there was quite a bit of competition over who was the strongest or who had the best six pack.

'LET ME GO!' I yell, struggling to get out of their grasp.

'Uri it's too dangerous!' Xav yells back at me.

'I HAVE TO, MY KIDS ARE IN THERE!' I shout.

'If you go in there you'll die!'

'Let me go now!' I yell, not caring whether I hurt them or not, I just need to get in the restaurant.

'Dad!' Will yells.

My dad hesitates before saying 'let him go, he needs to save his kids.'

Will and Xav's grip loosens from the surprise of my father's permission. I use this to my advantage and free myself from their arms. Pulling off my shirt, I press it against my face before running into the burning building.

I heard my father's voice quietly in the back ground. 'Be careful Uriel.'

I know why my father let me go; he has kids of his own so he knows what it's like. He knows that any parent would risk their lives for their kids. The lack of oxygen hits me as I struggle to get air in my lungs, gasping like a fish out of water.

'JOSIAH! TAZZY!' I shout, my eyes scanning the restaurant desperately.

'_Dad! We're under the table!'_ Josiah's voice fills my mind. I rush over to where he is; the flames burn my arms and back as I fight to get through.

Jos and Tazzy are curled up beneath the table, Josiah lying protectively over his sister. I reach down and scoop them both up in my arms.

_'You're going to be okay. I've got you know.' _I say telepathically since as soon as I open my mouth to speak, it fills with smoke.

We stumble back outside, Xav runs forward to take the kids from me and to check if they're okay. Tazzy and Jos sink to their knees, coughing and heaving to get rid of the poisonous smoke that plagued their lungs.

'Xav? Are they okay?' I say, breathing heavily.

'They'll be okay. Uri! You're hurt!' Xav says, handing a bottle of water to Tazzy and Jos who took it in turns taking swigs of water.

I straighten my arms so I could see the little read marks on my arms and chest. Only first-degree burns; they were the least of my worries.

'Doesn't matter. Where's Saff?' I ask anxiously.

'We don't know Uri. Dolly?' Xav asks hopefully.

Dolly gulps. 'Her Uncle is hurting her.'

'Find her. Please find her. I'll catch you up.' I beg, leaning against the wall to get my breath back.

Xav nods and runs off with everyone. My father waits for a while.

'You okay Uri?'

I nod 'thanks for letting me go.'

'It's tough being a father.

'Will you find her? Please?' I plead quickly checking Jos and Tazzy over to see if they are hurt at all.

'Of course, son.' My father says and jogs off.

'You guys okay? Did he hurt you at all?' I ask Taz and Jos anxiously.

'fine.' Tazzy says quietly.

'Thanks for saving us dad.' Jos smiles. My heart flutters a little when he called me dad as I know that he didn't really except me as a father at first.

'You're welcome. Now why don't we go save your mum?' I say, tugging my filthy top over my head.

I pick Tazzy up in my arms as she looks a little dizzy to walk. Jos takes my hand and I feel a rush of something soothing flow through my arm and down through my torso. Jos is taking the pain of the burns away. I smile at him gratefully and he smiles back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed :) It is must appreciated. Here is the next chapter:**

* * *

**Saffron's POV**

'Tell me Saffron, do you try to ruin my life? Or does it just come naturally to you?' He asks curiously as I scream in pain. He beats me again and again, and when I fall to the floor, he kicks me while I'm down.

'No Uncle! Stop this now! You don't want to do this!'

'Bad girls must be punished Saffron.' He says, hulling me up from the ground to hit me again.

'Uncle, you will get caught! They will lock you away!'

'I will kill them all.'

I gasp and turn sharply to get out of his grasp, not knowing where I am, I run and hide behind a crate in the tip. Sitting there, I silently pray that Uriel has the children safe and sound. I check my injuries: Only a few broken bones, a little more than a few cuts and bruises.

I could hear shuffling; my uncle was muttering words to himself as he looks for me. I try and steady my breathing to a minimum to stay as quiet as a mouse.

'Fee fi fo fum!' Uncle yells. 'I smell the blood of…' He pauses and chuckles to himself. 'Little Saffron.'

More shuffling, his footsteps are getting closer.

'Be her alive, or be her dead.' I clamp my eyes tightly shut with the fear.

'I'll grind your bones to make my bread!' He yells and, as he says this, my arm snaps, causing me to scream out in pain. As soon as the scream left my lips I clasped my hand in front of my mouth but it was too late, he had found me.

'Don't you run away from me, little Saffron. You scurry like mice, and we all know what happens to mice, don't we?'

'No, sir.' I stammer. He wasn't making sense again, this was when he was most crazy and unpredictable.

'Mice get their tails chopped off with a carving knife.'

Tears flood my eyes as I see him pull out a silver blade from his pocket.

'SAFF!' Zed yells from the distance.

_'Taz and Jos? Are they okay?!' _I ask fearfully.

'_Uri has them, they're safe.'_

I breathe a sigh of relieve, feeling more relaxed now. Uri has them and they are safe.

'Let her go now!' Saul yelled. Uncle places the knife against my throat.

'Nobody move or I will kill her. Then I will kill each and every one of you.' He says darkly.

'Just put the knife down, we can talk about this.' Diamond says calmly.

'Poisoning my mind! All of you! Poison, poison, poison!' He screams. Trace shifts so he is standing in front of Diamond to protect her.

'You really don't want to do this, just stop. Please!' Zed says.

'Don't you understand? This girl is bad! Killing her is right! She has poisoned all of your minds with her gift. You cannot see the badness in her. I will be doing you all a favour.'

'No, Saffron is good!'

'She killed my soulfinder and her parents, she tried to kill me and then she took my son away from me. Speak of the devil….How are you Josiah my son?' He called out. I could see Josiah in the distance, he was holding Uriel's hand and Uriel was holding Tazzy.

I smile at them although they don't smile back. They look a little ill to be honest; they're staring at me with horror. Then I realise why: I have a knife under my throat. Uriel slowly puts Tazzy down and looks as though he wants to run up to me but Yves stops him and whispers something in his ear.

Uncle is pressing the knife against me hard so there is a flow of blood that trickles down my neck and chest.

'Please Uncle, not in front of Uriel. Not in front of the kids.' I beg him, willing to let him kill me somewhere else, but just not here.

'My kids, Saffron. Josiah is my son.'

'I'm not your son and you are not my father. He is.' Josiah said, nodding at Uriel. That made me happy since it worried me that Josiah might not get on well with Uriel. At least I know they will be okay when I…well…pass.

'Don't do this uncle…just not here anyway.' I whisper.

Even when I couldn't see him, I could feel him smiling behind me.

'Little Saffron wants to die alone.' Tazzy starts crying, her sobs getting louder and louder.

'Someone stop that racket or I'll stop it myself!' My uncle glares at Tazzy and Uriel hides her face against him.

I look to the floor, unable to meet anyone's gaze, when suddenly I see something. A snake wriggles over the dirty ground next to uncle. The snake's skin was metallic black and glittered as the light hit each of its tiny scales. It really was beautiful. Beautiful and venomous. The mortality rate from a black mamba snake bite was 100%. I smile at the snake and then my grin widens when it wriggles onto uncle's shoe. The Benedicts look at me with confusion, as though I've gone mad.

Uncle shakes my shoulders and the knife digs in further.

'What are you smiling about, girl?!' He hisses.

I use my unbroken arm to point down to his foot. 'There's a snake, uncle.'

In an instant, uncle tenses up. His whole body freezes and he drops the bloody knife to the floor. The noise of the knife hitting the floor must have startled the snake as the snake suddenly darts up his trouser leg causing me to giggle at the sight of my horrified uncle.

I thought he was going to scream but he just fell to the ground limply. Cold-out fainted. The snake squirms back out from his trouser leg and wriggles away, back under the heaps of rubbish. Strong arms grab me from behind as Uriel pulls me against his chest. He buries his face against my neck and I could feel the dampness of his tears mixing with my blood.

'Saff! God you scared me so much! Don't you ever put me through that again, you hear me?' He murmurs against me.

'Love you Uri.' I whisper, closing my eyes with relief.

'I love you too, Saff, so so much.'

Uriel was staring at my uncle lying on the floor. I turn round and he was lying very still, struggling to breathe. He must have been bitten.

'Saffron.' He whispers. Uriel holds me back from moving any closer. 'So sorry Saffron. Forgive me.'

I felt all the broken bones in my body click back into place again, much to my surprise.

'Thanks.' I say quietly.

'I'm going to find my soulfinder now…going to see Lula. Forgive me.' He whispered before finally shutting his eyes.

'Come on Saff, let's get out of here before anyone else gets bitten.' Uriel says gently, lifting me up in his arms and carrying me away. Maybe it was the relief of being alive, or the fear of almost dying or even the grief from my uncle dying, all I knew was that I was suddenly very tired and a little dizzy. Before I knew it, I passed out in the safety of Uriel's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chapter :) I've written up all the chapters for the story so its only a matter of checking them and uploading them :) I'll probably have them all uploaded by Sunday :D**

* * *

**Uriel's POV**

'Is he dead?' Xav asks as I get back to my family.

'Yes.'

'What about mama?' Tazzy asks anxiously at Saff's sleeping body in my arms.

'Don't worry Taz, she's just asleep.'

'Does that mean she's dead?' Taz asks fearfully.

'No, she's just very tired. Let's get her home yeah?' I smile.

Everyone walks home although I call a taxi for me, Saff and the kids since none of us are too up for the idea of walking. I put my jacket around Saff to hide the blood encase the taxi driver got the wrong idea. Thankfully, he seems too caught up listening to the football on the radio to care.

We arrive home a long time before everyone else arrived. Victor opens the door looking wide-eyed and worried.

'Christ Uri! You look like you've been through hell! You could have called us or something! We were so worried.' He says and then noticed Saffron.

'Is she okay?'

'We're all fine, aren't we kids?' I smile. Jos nods in agreement and Tazzy yawns.

'Where's Xav?' Vic asks, staring at the blood on Saff's neck which seems to have stopped bleeding now.

'They're walking. We're all exhausted, I think I'm going to take this lot up to bed, could you wake us when Xav arrives?' I ask and Vic nods in reply.

Taz and Jos were too frightened to sleep in their own room so we all collapsed onto the bed in mine and Saff's room. Saffron lay on top of my chest and Taz and Jos curled up on either side of me. Both of them fell asleep almost as soon as their heads touched the pillow. I smile down at the three sleeping faces around me, feeling the happiest I've ever felt. There was no more threats, no more secrets: just me and my family, safe and sound. I too was extremely tired and drifted off into a happy and peaceful sleep, surrounded by the people I love.

* * *

I woke up by a sudden flash in the room and blearily opened my eyes to find my mum standing at the bottom of the bed, holding a camera.

'Awww mum.' I complain and lie my head back down on the pillow.

'You all looked adorable, it was only one photo.'

'Karla, sweetheart, let's give Uri some space.' Saul said smiling, shutting the door behind them.

'Uri? Are you awake?' Saff whispered.

'Yes, I think the others are home now, I'm going to get Xav to check to see if you're all okay.'

'What about you, are you hurt?'

'Not much.'

'Much?!'

'Don't worry about me, Saff, I'm fine.'

Xav came up a while later, grinning at the sight of us since neither of us wanted to move.

'I think mum's gonna frame that photo.' He laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I groaned and Saff looked up at me with confusion. 'What photo?'

'Don't worry sweetheart.' I chuckle.

'Uncle Xav?' Tazzy asked sleepily.

'I'm doctor Xav at the moment. Which one of you wants to go first? Saff?' Xav asks.

Saff sat up on the bed and Xav took her hand, checking for any injuries.

'Other than a few cuts, you're all okay.' Xav said, healing the cut on her throat.

'Are you sure? It looked as though you hurt your arm back there?' I frown, remembering Saff cradling her arm against her chest.

'My uncle fixed the broken bones after he got bitten.' Saff explains. That was kind of nice, I guess. Well ignoring all the horrific things he did to her. It made me hate him just a teensy bit less than before.

After Xav healed Saff, he moved on to Tazzy and Jos and finally me, despite my objections. I knew that it gives Xav a massive headache from using his gift too much.

'Well I'll leave you guys to sleep then.' He said and I smile gratefully in return.

Morning came around fast and I was woken by the light seeping in through the curtains. Tazzy and Jos had disappeared somewhere although Saff was still fast asleep on my chest.

'Morning sweetheart.' I murmur gently as Saff slowly opens her eyes.

'Morning.' Saff said leaning in to kiss me lightly on the lips although I hold on to the back of her neck to deepen this kiss.

'Thanks for saving me, hero.' She smiles.

'You are very very welcome.'

'What's the time?'

I lean over to look at my watch. 'Wow, its 11 o'clock! Nearly lunch time!' I exclaim.

'Where's the kids?'

We both listen for a moment and could hear Tazzy chatting away to Victor about something.

'We should probably get out of bed.' I sigh

'Can't we just stay here forever?' She giggles kissing me lightly on my neck, making the offer extremely tempting.

'As much as I would like to, I think Taz and Jos would come up and drag us out of bed.' I chuckle.

'Ugh, I'm filthy!' Saff exclaims sitting up in bed. Most of her body was still covered in dried blood from yesterday.

'I'll tell you what. I'm going to run you a bath and you can spend as long as you like in there- just relax. I'll take Jos and Tazzy out for ice-cream in the meantime.'

'That sounds…really really nice.' She smiles. 'Can I see Taz and Jos first though?'

_'Jos, Taz! Saff's awake!_' I call out telepathically and it's not long before we hear footsteps pounding up the stairs. The door bursts open and Taz and Jos jump on the bed, tackling Saff in a cuddle.

'Good morning mama! You're all dirty!' Tazzy exclaims kissing Saff on the head.

'I know.' Saff scrunched up her nose. 'I'm going to go and get all washed. I think Uri's going to take you out for ice cream.'

'Really dad!' Tazzy exclaims, bouncing up and down.

'Yes really. Give me 10 minutes and I'll have the quickest shower ever and then we can get going.'

'Thanks dad.' Jos smiles.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay i had to split this chapter up in two halves because otherwise it would be really long. I will probably upload the other half tomorrow :D Thanks for the reviews! :)**

* * *

**Saff's POV**

The bath was luxuriously warm. There was something about the hot soapy water and lavender bubble bath that just made you feel relaxed. I didn't spare a thought about my uncle or any of yesterday's events. In fact, I wasn't even sure what I was thinking about. I was that relaxed.

Once I reluctantly pulled myself out of the bath and tried myself off with a white fluffy towel, I wrapped myself up and walked back into our room. I realised that the only t-shirts I had left were dirty ones or ones covered in blood. I decided to pull on one of Uri's tops to go with my shorts. The top nearly came down to my knees so I tied it at the side with a hairband.

I walk down to the kitchen where most people were hanging out. Will got up out of his seat to let me sit down and he sat on the kitchen counter instead.

'Thank-you.' I say politely.

'You are very welcome, Curley. How are you feeling?'

'Really good actually.' I smile.

'Let me make you some breakfast, you must be starving.' Will smiled kindly and started making me a sandwich.

'Your friend is in the living room with Xav and Crystal.' Vic told me after I had finished my sandwich

'Friend?' I ask, confused.

'Jengo.' Dolly smiled.

'Jengo is here?!' I ask excitedly.

'Yeah, he's been dying to see you.' Vic smiles. I get up and walk over to the sink to wash up my plate but Vic plucks it out of my hand.

'Let me do that. You go talk to Jengo.'

'Saff! How are you doing, my girl?' Jengo exclaims as I walk in.

'I'm good, and yourself?' I ask politely

'Never been better. Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?' He asks.

'Sure.' I say and take him up to my bedroom. Jengo, being the big kid he is, dives on the bed which I had only just smoothed down the covers of.

'What did you want to talk about?'

'A lot of things. Firstly, yesterday's events. I know what happened; I just want to know if you're alright?'

'I'm fine Jengo, actually, I've never felt this safe in ages.'

'Good good. Also, Grandma sends her love. She wanted to see how you are but she couldn't because of her arthritis.'

'That's kind of her, how's she doing with the smoothie bar?'

'Alright, I've been helping out a lot too. Who know blending fruit could be so hard?' Jengo chuckles.

'It takes great skill.' I shrug, winking at him.

'Saff, what are you going to do about Uri?' Jengo asks, lying back so his head is rested on the pillow.

'What do you mean?' I say, although I know full well what he means.

'He lives in America, Saff. All his family are from America. He has a job, a house…'

I sigh. 'I know, I know…I really don't know what I'm going to do.' I say, lying down next to him.

'I don't want to push you, but I think you should go.'

I look up at him, surprised, since I thought he would be begging me to stay.

'Don't get the wrong idea, me and Grandma, we'd love you to stay but we've been talking and we think that you should go to America with him.'

'What about the kids though? They'd have to leave behind all their friends and I would have to leave behind my whole life here.'

'Think about it Saff. If you move to America with him, you would live in a nice house in the suburbs, you could meet up with his family whenever you want, Jos and Taz could actually go to school and have a good education!'

I consider these possibilities in my head and they all sound good, especially the one about Tazzy and Jos's education.

'That does sound…tempting. But…I don't know…South Africa is all I've ever known. It would be weird leaving it.'

'Look, I know Uriel and he's a great guy. I'm sure if you really wanted to stay he would leave behind his life and family and job in America just to live here with you.'

'Now that's just guilt-tripping me.' I laugh.

'At the end of the day, it is entirely your decision. I just want you to know that, sure everyone at the beach would miss you guys but lots of people would love to be in your place and I think you should take it.'

I sit there for a bit, thinking about what Jengo said before deciding.

'Okay, I think I want to go to America.'

'That's my girl!' He laughed. 'Saff, one more thing?'

'Yes?'

'Well I was talking to Crystal back there and she…she found my soulfinder…in France!'

'Wow! Congratulations!'

'No, that's the thing, Saff. I can't get out of the country. I have no money, no passport and I have to look after my siblings.'

I bite my lip, not sure what to say.

'Well…I was thinking… I don't want to sound rude but Uriel has quite a bit of money…So maybe, I mean if you wanted to-'

'You want me to find your soulfinder.' I grin.

'That would be great. Just tell her where I am. Make sure you mention how intelligent, sexy and charming I am as well.'

'Of course Jengo.' I smile as he tackles me to the bed in a cuddle.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' He exclaims.

'You're very welcome.'

'I best be off now anyway. Grandma might sack me if I'm late from my shift.' He laughs.

'Okay Jengo, Say hello to Grandma for me, I'll pop round to see her soon.'

'Bye Saff.'


	22. Chapter 22

**So this is the last chapter :'( I really hoped you liked it, i loved reading all the reviews! :) You're probably getting sick of me by this point but i am going to write another story since i have nothing better to do in study leave (apart from studying :L) I'll probably start it in the next few days, so look out for it :D**

**Thank-you again to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story :D**

* * *

**Uriel's POV**

'This ice-cream is deeeelicious!' Taz exclaims.

'Thanks dad.' Says Jos.

'That's okay. I wanted to ask you guys something.'

'What did you want to ask?'

'Would you guys like to move to America with me, or I can stay here with you.' I ask. Deep down I would love it if they could come home with me since I have so many friends and family that I would have to leave behind but I would happily move to South Africa just to be with them.

'Have you asked mama yet?' Jos says.

'Not yet, I wanted to see what you kids wanted to do first.'

'I want to move to America.' Tazzy declares.

'You don't have to decide right now, I'll give you some time to think about it.'

'I've thought about it for a while and I want to.' Tazzy says confidently.

'Jos?'

Jos hesitated for a while before replying 'I would like to go to America with you, dad, but I need to say good bye to my friends first.'

'Jos, I don't want you to feel pressured into this…'

'No, I really want this, dad.' Jos smiled at me in reassurance.

I sit there smiling at my kids for a while. I picture what it would be like to come home from work every day to Saffron, Jos and Taz. I try and picture my friend Tom's expression when I tell him. I think so hard about our lives together that Taz's next question catches me completely off-guard.

'So when are you going to marry mama?'

I almost choke on my ice-cream with surprise. 'Um…I haven't actually thought about it yet.' I say honestly, since I've been too caught up in the rescue mission.

'Well, I think you should get married now because Grandma would want to come to the wedding.' Tazzy replies.

I thought about this for a while. It would make sense for me and Saff to get married: We loved each other, we have two kids and it would be easier for her to move to America with me.

'You think so?' I ask, feeling a little embarrassed that I'm taking marriage advice from two kids.

'Mama would really love that.' Jos agrees.

'Right…okay…when should I ask her?'

'Now!' Tazzy exclaims with joy.

'…Like...today?' I say, drumming my fingers with anticipation.

'Yes today.' Jos grinned.

'Right, well I better get a ring or something?'

'Can we help you choose it? Please please please?' Tazzy begs, fluttering her eyes.

We walked over the street to the jewellery shop. Taz gasped at all the sparkling Jewells and Jos warned her not to touch any of them. I was still a little dazed with surprise. I'm not usually one to rush into things with little thinking time. I was excited for sure but also nervous; what if she says no?

Jos must have heard my thoughts because he replied 'she won't say no, dad. She loves you.'

'Oh my God dad! You have to get this one!' Tazzy exclaims, pointing at a very colour full ring with a flower on the front. The centre of the flower was a sunny yellow gemstone, surrounded by tiny diamond petals.

'It is very beautiful.' I agree.

Jos looks at the price tag. 'It costs a fortune, Taz. Why don't you look for a cheaper one?'

Tazzy pouts and looks at me with puppy dog eyes. 'Please daddy? I know Mama would love it. You can't put a price on love, can you?' She asks sweetly.

'That is pure blackmail.' I shake my head in amusement. 'Okay then, let's get the pretty one.' I grin.

On the way back from the jewellers, Taz and Jos were excitedly telling me what to say to Saffron and what not to say. When we got back to the house, everyone was in the kitchen, preparing the lunch.

'Hey. Where's Saff?' I ask.

'Upstairs I think. What are you guys grinning about?' Will replied.

'It's a secret.' Tazzy says beaming.

'Awww you can tell me. I'm great with secrets.'

Tazzy looked up at me to ask permission.

'Go on then.' I roll my eyes and Tazzy squeals with excitement.

'Dad's going to ask mama to marry him.'

Everyone started in silence for a moment before everyone spoke at once. Will clapped me on the shoulder and congratulated me. Mom looked like she was about to cry with joy any second. Everyone was talking over each other, firing questions at me: 'when are you getting married? Can I see the ring? When are you going to ask her?

'It was my idea.' Tazzy beamed proudly. 'I chose the ring as well and it was really expensive.'

'I don't even want to think about how much I paid for that.' I say, pretending to groan.

'She's got you wrapped round her finger, Uri.' Xav laughed.

'Go on the dad! Go ask her!' Taz said shoving me out the kitchen and up the stairs.

I nervously walk into our bedroom and Saff was dancing around, tidying up the room, and wearing one of my tops.

'Hey Uri! Did you have a nice time?' She beams at me.

'It was great. Um…I want to talk to you about something.'

'Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something too.'

'You go first.'

'Well…Jengo came round. Crystal found his soulfinder in France and he asked me to go and find her since he cannot leave Port Shepstone.'

'We can do that.' I nod in agreement.

'Also…I've been thinking. I want to move to America with you. I'll have to ask the kids though.'

I grin 'I've already asked them. They said yes.'

Saff reaches her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply on the lips.

'Oh I forgot, you wanted to talk to me about something as well.' She said, pulling back.

'Yeah…um…' I hesitate and get down on one knee, feeling a little bit awkward.

'Will you marry me, Saff?' I ask, holding out the ring to her, biting my lip.

She gasps and stares at me in surprise for a while.

'So…is that a yes?' I ask unsurely.

'Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!' She exclaims, jumping on me. We fall to the floor with Saff lying on top of me. I slide the ring onto her finger.

'It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' She whispers. 'Apart from you of course.' She winks at me.

'Well Taz chose it.' I laugh.

'I could have guessed she would have something to do with this.' Saff chuckled. Just at that moment, the door burst open and Taz and Jos stood there grinning.

'Good news! She said yes.' I laugh.

Taz and Jos pounce on us and we lay there in a massive heap on the floor, laughing to ourselves. Saff's head rests on my chest and Taz and Jos eagerly talk to me about the wedding.

'Can you get married on the beach?'

'Can I be bridesmaid?'

'Are you going on a honeymoon?'

'Can we come on your honeymoon?!'

Saff and I laugh. 'Well…we could take a family holiday to France.' I say.

'They have the Eiffel tower in France! And…Oh my God…Jos they have Disneyland!' Taz yells.

Saff, Jos and Taz's eyes all sparkled at the mention of Disneyland.

'Well we'll have to visit Disneyland then.' I chuckle.

'Thank you dad! You're the best dad in the world!' Tazzy exclaims.

'The best.' Jos agreed.

I lie there, planning our future with my beautiful fiancé and my wonderful children. I don't think I had ever been happier than this moment right here, right now.

THE END.


End file.
